Legend of the Signers: A New Beginning
by BlueYusei
Summary: The Crimson Dragon sents the Signers to the Dragon World to help the dragons end the War against the 'Dark Master'. Can they end the War? How do they get back to their world?
1. Prologue

_**Well, here's another story; I just finished playing the Legend of Spyro series, so I thought I make a crossover with it.**_

_**I thought of the signer dragons fitting in with their dragons and thought of signers turning into dragons themselves so here we are!**_

_**This is a just a little background image on 5Ds, I hope you like it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Prolouge**

Over five thousand years ago, there was a legend about a group of people called the People of the Stars. These people lived in a peaceful Aztec village; that is until an evil rise from the ground, the People of the Stars called upon the Dragon Star for aid to save their land from this evil that threatened the peace of their civilization. The Dragon Star answered their call and came down from the heavens in the form of a dragon made of crimson flames.

This was known as the Crimson Dragon.

The evil that was rising from the world were animal giants; they were known as the Earthbound Immortals. There were 7 in all; they were Uru (Spider), Aslla piscu (Hummingbird), Cusillu (Monkey), Ccarayhua (Lizard), Ccapac Apu (Giant), Chacu Challhua and Wiraqocha Rasca.

The Crimson Dragon fought the Earthbound Immortals, with the help of five dragons; they were Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Life Stream Dragon.

The dragons and Earthbound Immortals all fought with all their might, but in the end, the dragons won the war and managed to seal the Earthbound Immortals within the Nazca Lines, which were created showing marks representing them; however, Ancient Fairy Dragon was lost, since Earthbound Immortal Uru dragged her in with it as they were defeated.

Five thousand years later, the signer dragons were all turned into Synchro Monsters cards. These cards were chosen by six people who are called Signers; Signers are people that can summon the legendary Crimson Dragon. There were six signers in all and each of them had a mark that represents a part of the Crimson Dragon; the six marks were a head, tail, wings, foot, hand and heart.

These six people became a team known as Team 5Ds.

The person who holds the head mark was Yusei Fudo, who is a master mechanic, a highly adept fighter and is very capable strategist and tactician; his most used power is Accel Synchro, the limit beyond synchro summoning, his signer dragon is Stardust Dragon and he's the leader of Team 5Ds.

The one who holds the wings mark was Jack Atlas, who is Yusei's rival and childhood friend and holds the power of Team 5Ds; his most used power when duelling is Burning Soul and his signer dragon is Red Dragon Archfiend.

The owner of the tail mark was Crow Hogan, one of Yusei's and Jack's childhood friends; he is very kind with children and helps others when needed, even if he is breaking the law, his signer dragon is Black Winged Dragon and he's the trickster of Team 5Ds.

The owner of the foot mark was Akiza Izinski; formally known as the Black Rose, a psychic duellist which makes her monsters materialize, effects of Duel Monsters cards and all damage becomes real. It all changed when Yusei duelled her after the event in the Fortune Cup; she then was able to control her powers and become friends with Yusei and the other signers, her signer dragon is Black Rose Dragon and she is the back-up driver of Team 5Ds.

The owner of the claw mark was Luna, a young girl who has the ability to talk to Duel Monster Spirits and she can travel to the Duel Monsters Spirit World. Although she is not a strong fighter and duellist, she duels with her brother Leo and he and her become Tag Duellists; her signer dragon is Ancient Fairy Dragon and she is one of the pit crew of Team 5Ds.

Lastly the owner of the heart mark was Leo; a young boy who unlike his twin sister Luna, he is a strong-hearted duellist and a very lively character. His signer dragon is Life Stream Dragon and he is one of the pit crew in Team 5Ds.

These signers have been through many battles, like the Dark Signers and their Earthbound Immortals, but a new adventure, much harder than their last battle awaits them...

* * *

_**I know this prologue was boring and quite strangely written, but it was the best I can do. Please review this!**_


	2. A Signer Duel

_**Here's the next chapter! I would like to thank Netiri Vi Britannia for my first review for this story! I didn't expect a review in just a few seconds of publishing this so thanks!**_

_**One thing I need to mention is that this is based on just after Yusei beat Goodwin but somehow, I'm giving all the signers their marks and dragons; so that means Leo is a signer and has Life Stream Dragon and Crow has got Black-Winged Dragon.**_

_**Anyhow, enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A Signer Duel**

It has been a week since Team 5Ds beat Director Goodwin and his Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca; if you didn't know what happened, Yusei beat him by synchro summoning his Majestic Dragon with Stardust Dragon and Stardust Xiolong to make Majestic Star Dragon and using his ability, he negated the effect(s) of Wiraqocha Rasca and attacked the monster, ending the duel.

Yusei was working in his garage to tune his runner; he was making some changes to it, mostly changing the engine since he wanted to increase the speed of his runner. He was almost done until a knocking noise interrupted his work; Yusei said loudly enough for the person outside the door to hear him "Come in!"

The person who entered the garage was a blond man with violet eyes; he had a neckband, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A; it was no other than Jack Atlas.

"Yusei, how about a duel for all times sake?" Jack asked Yusei; Yusei looked at him for a while and replied "Yeah sure, just as soon as I fix my runner, which will take a few minutes". Jack then said "Okay then, I'll wait for you outside" He then closed the door behind him and Yusei continued working on the runner; using his mechanical techniques, he and his runner were ready for duelling. He then pushed the runner outside and got ready to duel.

* * *

Yusei and Jack were just about to reach the highway and with a press of a button on their runners, Yusei and Jack activated the Speed World 2 Field Spell and said together "Let's Ride!"

**Yusei – 4000 – 1SC**

**Jack – 4000 – 1SC**

Jack's Turn

Jack had in his hand, Dark Bug, Power Giant, Dark Resonator, Crimson Fire, Fiendish Chain and the card he just drew was Prideful Roar. Jack smiled at what he got and made his move. Jack declared "By sending Dark Bug from my hand to the graveyard, I special summon Power Giant!" A golem made out of coloured gems appeared on the field.

**Power Giant – 2200 ATK 0 DEF LV6**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand to the Graveyard. If you do, decrease this card's Level by the Level of that monster. If this card attacks or is attacked, until the end of the Damage Step any effect damage you take becomes 0.**

"Now since Dark Bug was a level 1 monster, Power Giant becomes level 5!"

**Power Giant – LV5**

"Next I summon Dark Resonator!" A tuner monster that Yusei recognises a lot in Jack's duels appears on the field next to Power Giant.

**Dark Resonator – 1300 ATK 300 DEF LV3 Tuner**

**Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.**

Jack put his right arm up in the air and declared "Now I tune Dark Resonator with my Power Giant!" Dark Resonator tapped the items it was holding and disappeared into 3 lights; then those 3 lights became green rings that wrapped around Power Giant. As the rings touched Power Giant, it became see-through and turned into 5 lights but it didn't become rings like Dark Resonator did; all that changed into an orange beam. Jack introduced his next monster "I synchro summon, Red Dragon Archfiend!" As his ace appeared, the wings mark on his right arm glowed.

**Red Dragon Archfiend – 3000 ATK 2000 DEF LV8 Synchro**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. This card must remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect.**

"I then place 3 cards face down and end my turn" 3 face-down cards were shown beside Jack. Red Dragon Archfiend looked at Yusei with a sad look on his face, but Jack doesn't seem to notice this.

**Yusei – 4000 – 2SC**

**Jack – 4000 – 2SC**

Yusei's Turn

'_He's got Red Dragon Archfiend out all ready? I guess he doesn't want to lose this then'_ "It's my turn!" Yusei had in his hand, Double Summon, Debris Dragon, Quillbolt Hedgehog, Quickdraw Synchron, Speed Warrior and the card he drew was Scrap Iron Scarecrow. _'Perfect!'_ Yusei then declared "I activate the Speed Spell, Double Summon!"

**Double Summon - Speed Spell**

**Remove 2 of your Speed Counters. You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn, You can only gain this effect once per turn.**

"Thanks to this, I can summon Speed Warrior from my hand!" A grey skating warrior came to the field.

**Speed Warrior – 900 ATK 400 DEF LV2**

**During the Battle Phase of the turn you Normal Summon this card, you can double its original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.**

"Next, by sending 1 monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand!" Yusei sent Quillbolt Hedgehog to the graveyard and a cowboy looking monster appeared on the field.

**Quickdraw Synchron – 700 ATK 1400 DEF LV5 Tuner**

**You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard. For a Synchro Summon, you can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner monster. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a monster that lists a "Synchron" monster as a Tuner.**

"Now I summon Debris Dragon!" A miniature version of Stardust Dragon appeared on the field except the crests are orange, not purple.

**Debris Dragon – 1000 ATK 2000 DEF LV4 Tuner**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 monster with 500 or less ATK from your Graveyard in Attack Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster. The other Synchro Material Monster(s) cannot be Level 4.**

"Now that there's a tuner monster on the field, I can special summon Quillbolt from my graveyard!" A golden looking hedgehog with bolts on its back came to the field.

**Quillbolt Hedgehog – 800 ATK 800 DEF LV2**

**If you control a face-up Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. If this card was Summoned this way, banish it when it leaves the field.**

"Now I tune Debris Dragon with Speed Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog!" The dragon tuner turned into 4 rings and they went through Quillbolt and Speed Warrior, then they changed into a white beam; during the time the monsters went see-through, Yusei was chanting "Clustering bonds create a new star, become the light it shines upon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" A crystal white dragon with purple plates on its body rose from the sky.

**Stardust Dragon – 2500 ATK 2000 DEF LV8 Synchro**

**1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**

**When a Spell, Trap, Spell/Trap effect, or Effect Monster's effect is activated that destroys a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation and destroy it. During the End Phase, if this card negated an effect this way during this turn: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard.**

"I place 1 card face down and end my turn" As Yusei declared the end of his turn, he noticed Stardust looking sad; Yusei then thought _'Why is Stardust sad? Is it because he feels like he will get destroyed next turn? If it is that, then don't worry Stardust, I'll protect you'_ Yusei then suddenly noticed Red Dragon Archfiend looking sad as well _'Wait… Red Dragon Archfiend is sad too? Why?'_ Yusei then shrugged it off and looked at Jack seeing what he was going to do next.

**Yusei – 4000 – 1SC**

**Jack – 4000 – 3SC**

Jack's Turn

It's time to take you down Yusei! I draw!" He drew his card which was Overgain; he then pointed a finger at Yusei and declared "Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Stardust! Go Absolute Powerforce!" The black dragon made one of his talons out of fire and used it against Stardust until…

"I play face-down Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" A scarecrow made out of metal appeared in front of Stardust which blocked the attack.

**Scrap-Iron Scarecrow – Normal Trap**

**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack, and Set this card face-down again instead of sending it to the Graveyard.**

Jack silently growled in annoyance and said "I place a face-down and end!" He then looked at Red Dragon Archfiend and he noticed that he was sad as well; Jack then thought _'Why does my soul ace look sad when he was about to destroy Stardust?'_

**Yusei – 4000 – 2SC**

**Jack – 4000 – 4SC**

Yusei's Turn

'_Please, I need a good card…'_ "I draw!" Yusei slowly turned the drawn card seeing that the card was the speed spell High Speed Crash; Yusei smiled at his result. "I activate the speed spell High Speed Crash!"

**High Speed Crash – Speed Spell**

**Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Destroy 1 card you control and 1 other card on the field.**

"With this, I can destroy one of my cards to destroy one of yours, so I destroy my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to destroy Red Dragon Archfiend!" Yusei's face down card shattered into pieces but for some odd reason Red Dragon Archfiend wasn't destroyed. Yusei and Jack were both confused by this and Yusei shouted out loud "Huh? Why isn't Red Dragon Archfiend destroyed?"

And as Yusei asked this, his and Jack's signer marks burned intensely; Yusei then said his thoughts out loud "What's going on? After he said this, the Crimson Dragon appeared next to the duellists; then a few seconds later, the Crimson Dragon swallowed the two duellists up. Yusei then shouted to Jack who was about to be swallowed, "Hold on Jack!" After the Crimson Dragon swallowed the two duellists up, all that was left was an empty highway…

* * *

_**Ooo… The Crimson Dragon took them, but what for? Find out in the next chapter of The Legend of the Signers: A New Beginning! I know Double Summon is a normal spell card, but I made an error there and I've fixed it. Please review me! It gives me more encouragement on this story.**_


	3. Year of the Dragon

_**I would like to say thanks again to YellowDizzyLombax for giving me a review! Here's the next chapter! I will do a chapter for Roxas in 5Ds but only if I get more reviews; I'll stick to this story until that comes.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Year of the Dragon**

_**In the Year of the Dragon, in a world beyond the realms, I, like all the others, awaited the birth of the dragon of whom the prophecies foretold.**_

_**But the Dark Master heard the prophecies as well. I should have hidden the eggs long before, but I… I thought we were ready, I thought they were safe…**_

_**Oh… how I was wrong.**_

A fiery red dragon was looking over a light purple egg, checking for any signs of it hatching; but there was no movement whatsoever.

Suddenly, the temple the dragon was in started to shake; the red dragon looked around in panic, finding out where it's coming from. Then a voice spoke up next to him, it was a yellow and grey dragon.

"Save them! The Dark Armies have come!" Rocks started to fall, but they didn't hit the eggs luckily; the red dragon was looking at the eggs in the room, then it looked at the purple egg and grabbed it in the palm of its paw. The red dragon then run over to the door it entered and breathed fire onto it, letting it outside.

* * *

The red dragon took off to the skies and flew to someplace safe to hide the egg; it then saw a purple river which it knew was called the Silver River and went near to it; it slowly glided down till it was on the ground.

The red dragon looked over at the river, which was flowing gently; the dragon then found a mushroom top that had no stem; the dragon put the egg in the middle of the mushroom top and pushed it to the river, which floated nicely.

The red dragon then said "May the Ancestors look after you. May they look after us all" The dragon then flew again, finding its way back into the room it was in before; it entered the room and it looked very shocked at what it saw…

* * *

**5 Hours Later**

_**Eventually, the egg came to rest in a distant swamp, where a family of dragonflies gathered 'round, wondering what magnificent creature could possibly live inside.**_

The egg then started to move and show cracks meaning that it was hatching.

_**They didn't have to wonder for long.**_

* * *

**A Few Years Later**

_**What emerged from the egg frightened them at first, but finally amazed and astonished them.**_

A purple creature was hiding its eyes using its wings it then said, "…eight, nine, ten… here I come!" The purple creature unfolded its wings and was finding someone.

_**It was a purple dragon, who they eventually adopted and raised as one of their own. They named him Spyro and he grew up alongside Sparx, the young dragonfly who was born the same day. In fact, the two were almost like brothers, and a more oddly-matched, yet compatible pair of brothers the world has ever seen.**_

The yellow dragonfly that was named Sparx was playing with his brother Spyro and he flew quite high for Spyro to reach; he then said "Never catch me this time, purple boy!"

_**As for Spyro, he, like all of us, accepted the world into which he was born, believing he was one of them. A big purple one of them, true, but one of them nonetheless.**_

Spyro was looking around him trying to find Sparx; but where he was looking, Sparx was in the opposite direction. After a while, he then found Sparx behind a tree.

"I see you, my little glowing friend" Sparx then replied "Seeing and catching are two different things, big boy"; Sparx then flew onto a ledge far from Spyro; Spyro then laughed a bit and said "Yeah you better run!"

Spyro only has learned how to glide but he doesn't know that he can fly yet, so he follows Sparx by walking on the side ledge; he then found Sparx on the other side of some roots that when stepped on, they would make Spyro fall on the floor below.

"What's the matter, little Spyro? You can't fly? Ahh, that's right you walk everywhere. Mmm, that's too bad" Spyro then replied back "You're toast when I catch you!" He then charged reaching Sparx in seconds; but as he reached there, Sparx flew away from him.

"Aaah, must be tough to lose all the time, Sp-" Sparx was about to say Spyro's name, but a frogweed swallowed him up. "Alright, let me outta here, you overgrown fungus! Spyro, seriously, lend me a hand here, will ya brother?" Spyro replied sarcastically "Geez, Sparx, I dunno. Frogweed's gotta eat too" Sparx then said seriously "Spyro whack it! Do something! I'm your buddy, my wings are getting moldy!"

Spyro then signed and head butted the Frogweed, then used its wings to attack the second time and lastly he used his tail to finish it off; the defeated Frogweed spat out Sparx, it croaked and it sank to the ground. Sparx then hit Spyro's chest and fell down, he then said "Ugghhh…now I smell almost as bad as you do; oooh, and that's pretty bad, see you later sucker!" Sparx then flew off behind a gate made of roots and Spyro said to himself "So much for gratitude".

Spyro then reached the gate and he used his tail to break the root wall; then three Frogweeds appeared. With the use of his head tail and wings, Spyro beat the Frogweeds one by one; Spyro then resached another root wall and broke that wall too, then he was facing a basilisk skull with Sparx inside it.

* * *

"Hey, that's cheating! We're not allowed in there!" Sparx then replied "Pffft…Excuses, excuses; catch up or give up, chunky!" Sparx then ventured forth inside, while Spyro used his tail to attack the skull three times cracking it open; he then hoped inside and found Sparx running of somewhere.

"Where's that little gnat gone now?" Spyro was looking around the place; then he heard Sparx's voice as an echo in the cave, Spyro put his left wing near his horn, trying to listen carefully "Has anyone seen a giant purple thing around here? I seemed to have lost mine". Spyro then put his wing down and ventured further into the cave; along the way, he found more Frogweeds and defeated them with a few hits.

Spyro then saw Sparx at the end of the cave and from look of it, he was outside; Spyro then reached him and Sparx then said admittedly "You know this is getting a little boring" Then out of nowhere, an medium-sized ape with white and red markings took Sparx and put him in a small cage; Sparx was screaming in panic and Spyro's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sparx!" Spyro then ran his way chasing the ape but it jumped on a ledge that Spyro couldn't reach; it then spoke "I thought all youz guys was gone" Sparx then protested saying "You miserable coward let me go!" The ape ignored him and started laughing a bit, then it ordered the others by saying "Don't let him get away!"

Two smaller apes jumped down on the ledge so that they were on ground level with Spyro; Spyro then closed his eyes in anger, then he opened them and was ready to fight.

* * *

_**You may have noticed that the signers aren't in this chapter; well stay tuned and they will be closer then you think… Please review…**_


	4. Arrival

_**Yay! Another best part chapter! Well, even though YellowDizzyLombax reviewed me again, I will make another chapter, twice in one day!**_

_**Remember, if there's any problems with this, please review me or PM message me. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Arrival**

**5 Minutes Ago Not So Far From Spyro**

A very light blue creature with four legs and two wings was lying on its side; it then grunted and it opened its eyes and from look of it, it looked shocked at what it saw. The creature then said "Where am I?" and stood up with its four legs; the creature then thought that something was wrong _'Wait…Why am I standing on four legs instead of two?'_ The creature then looked at its legs and it realised it had four legs instead of two.

The creature then had a look at the rest of its body; on each of its legs (around the knee area), it has silver-blue armoured crests with a sharp point on the top, it also has a small dark green jewel onto it and it also has three toes on each foot; on his front right leg, it has a dragon head mark. For its body, it has a chest like Spyro's but it's coloured bright orange; on the tip end of its tail, it has green rings wrapped onto it. The creature then had a look at its wings; between the light blue coloured scales, the inner wings are darker in comparison, they were slate-blue; the inner wings were slightly wafer thin and on the joint of the wing, it has two horns, one pointing inwards and the other, which was smaller, was pointing outwards; the creature couldn't see this well, but it has talon shaped crests on its back.

There was a small puddle of water nearby, so the creature had a look at the reflection of its face; it has long thin horns on the back of its head and on front of the horns, it was silver-blue; it has blue eyes and on its right eye, it has an orange streak coming from just below the nose to the back of the head. The creature had a nose like Spyro's but it was smaller in comparison; on the left hand side of its face, it has a thin yellow mark that touches near his left eye to the jaw line, it also has a small yellow arrow pointing out on its face, this is near the yellow mark.

The dragon then went slowly back, thinking that this was all just a dream; but he knew it wasn't because he thought _'I remember duelling Jack… I had Stardust on my field and Jack had his Red Dragon Archfiend out… I used my High Speed Crash to get rid Red Dragon Archfiend, but it didn't get destroyed… Oh! Then our marks glowed and the Crimson Dragon swallowed us up… so that means… the Crimson Dragon sent me here and if our marks glowed then that means… all of my friends are here too! I gotta find them so that we can get back home…'_

* * *

The dragon was about to run to find its friends, but it realised two things; one, it didn't have its deck and two, how was it going to protect itself if danger appears? _'I wonder, how do I breathe out fire or do I have a different element? What element does Debris Dragon use?'_

Suddenly, there was a noise that interrupted the dragon's thoughts, it heard screaming and someone shouted out "Sparx!" The dragon then looked at the direction of the noise and started to get near the scene, but not too close for anyone to see it. It then heard an ape saying "I thought all of youz guys was gone". The blue dragon looked down to see another dragon, but this one was purple and it had yellow and red wings; the voice that was screaming before protested by saying "You miserable coward let me go!" The light blue dragon was looking for the owner of the voice but couldn't find him; then the ape started laughing and it ordered two other apes by saying "Don't let him get away!"

The two apes that were ordered to take the dragon down, jumped down and was about to attack it, until the blue dragon jumped down and was standing in front of him.

The blue dragon took the hit for him.

The purple dragon couldn't believe his eyes, there who was barely trying to get up was another creature like him; he knew that he needed to protect him. "Get behind me, I'll protect you" The blue dragon then walked behind the purple dragon and it decided to use its wings for protection; it covered its whole body with them and one of the small apes started to hit the protective dragon, however, the dragon didn't feel a thing, not even a scratch. _'I guess my wings are protecting me…. It makes sense since Debris Dragon is a good defender to use'_.

The purple dragon then got irritated that it hit his new friend and it started hitting the apes viciously with its head, wings and tail; the two apes were now covered with cuts and scratches. The medium-sized ape, then ordered more apes to come down and it threw down a stick of dynamite that has already been lit; the blue dragon noticed this and he looked around to see where the purple dragon went; he then noticed another stick of dynamite lit next to it and the blue dragon shouted "Look behind you!"

The purple dragon then looked behind him and he saw the dynamite; without hesitation, it jumped away from it avoiding the explosion and as an added bonus, the apes got hit with the blast instead.

The voice from before then said "Let me outta here and fight me like a… thing… whatever you are; you pathetic wretch!" The ape holding the little cage which contained a dragonfly inside growled in annoyance and said "I've had about enough of you!" The ape was about to step on the cage until the purple dragon shouted "Sparx look out! Nooo..aahhh!" and out of its mouth, fire came out; it burned the apes and it almost torched the little dragonfly, but the cage protected him from the heat.

Sparx then ducked for cover and said "Woo… Was that fire dude?" The blue dragon was a little confused on what was going on here, but it knew that it had to protect this dragon to get his answers on this world. The medium-sized ape then rubbed the scorch marks off him and ordered "Take care of 'em! I gotta report to Cynder!" The medium sized ape ran off from the scene, leaving the two dragons with a bunch of apes; with the power of teamwork, the blue and purple dragon used their melee attacks on the apes, killing them in minutes.

* * *

When the area was clear, the purple dragon went closer to the cage that the ape had before; then the voice from before spoke "Get me outta here, Spyro… I think my wings are singed". The blue dragon got closer to the purple one and said "So your name is Spyro?" the purple dragon who was named Spyro replied "Yes, that's right" He then used his horns to free the dragonfly from the cage and asked with worry "You okay?" The dragonfly looked around the cage seeing the burn patches Spyro made and then it looked at the blue dragon and said to Spyro "You almost torched me, dude!"

The blue dragon was then curious and asked Spyro "Was that you're first time breathing fire?" He replied "Yes, I just got mad at those apes and it happened…" Sparx then said to Spyro "Wait… We got to tell Mom and Dad about this!" Spyro nodded back to Sparx and was starting to walk back home; the blue dragon followed them and while walking Spyro said "I'm Spyro and this is my brother Sparx, what's your name?" The blue dragon replied kindly "I'm Yusei, Yusei Fudo".

* * *

_**Yes! Yusei's first appearance! Since I'm such a Yusei fan girl, this is very exciting for me! Please Review this story and Roxas in 5Ds if you're a Sonic fan.**_


	5. The Outside World

_**Well, thanks for not many reviews again, but I would like to thank the readers who have favourited my Roxas in 5Ds story, Thanks a lot.**_

_**It's good to be back making chapters again! Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Outside World**

It has been five minutes since I, Yusei helped Spyro free Sparx from those apes; I gotta say it felt good to help him but my questions still remain; Where were my friends? Why did I transform into a dragon? And more importantly, Where am I?

But all those questions might be answered later; right now Sparx was just telling his parents the whole fight, he then said loudly "You breathed fire!" Then he explained "So I'm just about ready to blow the top off that place and kick that guy's booty, when Spyro let loose with some serious flame, dude… no joke. Flames, from the mouth".

Spyro then looked guilty and said "I was just trying to help…" Sparx then replied "Some help, you nearly turned me into ashes dude! Mom, Dad, you shoulda seen him; he came out breathing…Fire! I tell you, it was crazy!"

Yusei then looked at Sparx and Spyro's parents and said "I also helped them, but nothing weird like that happened to me". Sparx and Spyro's parents replied "Thank you for your help… uh?" They were trying to figure the name but Yusei answered them "Yusei".

Spyro and Sparx's parents didn't look convinced about what Sparx said; "You don't believe me? Spyro, tell 'em" Spyro then added "It's true Dad I swear; I just got real mad opened my mouth and whoosh, flame city".

Sparx's Dad then said "It's not that Spyro, I believe you both; it's just that your mother and I knew this day would come". Spyro then asked "What day?" His dad answered "The day when we would have to tell you the truth…"

_**So that was the night that Spyro learned he wasn't a dragonfly after all; but in fact an exile from an unknown, distant land.**_

"So…you mean…I'm not your real son?" His mother then answered "You are our real son, it's just that you came from somewhere else; far away where wars rage on and on and the innocent seem to always pay the price".

_**It wasn't long after that night that Spyro decided to venture forth and find his home.**_

* * *

Spyro was just about to walk away from his home, ready to venture forth until Sparx appeared in front of him and said "So that's it huh? Leaving Sparx behind at the old homestead? Not a care in the world, don't look back". Spyro then replied "This is your home Sparx, but I just found out that my home is out there somewhere and I've got to find it; besides, I'm not leaving you behind, I'm just leaving you where you belong".

Sparx then replied "Well I thought I belonged with you, 'coz I'm always with you; but I guess I was wrong huh? I'm sure I'm wrong on a lot of things; you know what, you're right, I'm wrong". He then flew off in disappointment and Spyro looked down, feeling ashamed.

Spyro then heard a voice saying "Hey! Don't forget about me!" Spyro's head shot up, then he looked behind him to see Yusei running towards him; once Yusei was next to Spyro, he said "I've got to look for my friends who are out there, so count me in". Spyro then nodded in agreement and was happy that someone was with him; but he was still sad that Sparx wasn't going with him.

Spyro's Dad then said behind us "Don't worry about him Spyro, you know how hot-headed he can be; you'll see him when you get back." Spyro then looked down more while his Dad was talking "Now now son, keep your head up; your nose clean and use that breath of your wisely, all gifts come with a price".

His Mom said while lifting his head up "Don't listen to your father's preaching Spyro, just be yourself; It's all any of us can do".

* * *

_**So hard as it was, Spyro left the only family he'd ever known and journeyed on, to where he did not know.**_

Spyro was walking slowly with his head down; we were quite for a while, but I then thought _'Man he's really down, but from what his parents said to me, he thought he was a dragonfly since he hatched; I think just to help him out, I should say what he is'_. I broke the silence saying "If it makes you feel any better, I know what you are".

Spyro's head shot up and looked directly at me, he then said "What I am then? If I'm not a dragonfly, then what am I?" I simply answered "You're a dragon".

Spyro tilted his head to the side in confusion, _'Great… I might have to explain to him what a dragon is'_ "Do you know what a dragon is?" Spyro answered "I do but only in stories". I then thought _'Phew..He knows what they are' _"However, I'm not a dragon, I'm a human that is transformed into a dragon; it's time I explain a bit more about myself".

* * *

_**Looks like Yusei has a lot of explaining to do, tune in for more chapters and please review me.**_


	6. Friendship

_**I can't believe my country, Great Britain, are 3**__**rd**__** in the London 2012 Olympic Medal Tally; well done Team GB! Keep it up! Also well done to Andy Murray for winning Gold in the Men's Singles; you really did deserve it.**_

_**Onto the story, thanks for only 1 review, again really? This is just a little chapter since I had such a good day today; I went to see a steam train called Oliver Cromwell passing from Plymouth station and watched Andy Murray in the Olympics against Rodger Federer who is supporting Switzerland.**_

_**Enjoy and please review this story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Friendship**

I took a deep breath and started to explain where I come from; "This is going to be hard to explain..." I took another deep breath and said "I'm from a different world, specifically in a place called New Domino City". Spyro looked shocked at the information just given to him, but he was listening carefully to what I was saying.

I looked down on my leg to see the dragon head mark and Spyro did the same; "You see this mark on my leg here? This indicates that I'm a signer, a person destined for greatness, it all started five thousand years ago in an Aztec village where the villagers worship a Dragon Star, the village was peaceful, until dark creatures named Earthbound Immortals rised from the ground and threatened the villagers; these villagers called upon the Dragon Star to aid them, the Dragon Star answered their call and came down from the heavens in the form of a dragon made out of crimson flames, this was known as the Crimson Dragon".

"The Crimson Dragon had an army of five dragons; they were Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon and Life Stream Dragon. They were fighting seven Earthbound Immortals; they were Uru, a spider, Aslla Piscu, a Hummingbird, Cusillu, a monkey, Ccarayhua, a lizard, Ccapac Apu, a giant, Chacu Challhua, a whale and lastly, Wiraqocha Rasca".

"The dragons won the war by sealing the Immortals under the ground by the Nazca Lines which were created showing the marks representing each one of them; but sadly, Ancient Fairy Dragon was lost since Earthbound Immortal Uru dragged her with him. Now five thousand years later, I became a Signer, along with my friends Jack, Akiza, Crow, Leo and Luna; they each have a mark like mine but they're in different shapes, Jack has a V shape sort of mark that represents wings, Crow has a tail mark, Akiza has a foot mark, Luna has a claw mark and Leo has a heart mark; these marks are all in the same place, on what used to be the right arm, but now since I've transformed into a dragon, it's on the top right leg".

"As you may have counted, there are six signers; each of us represents a part of the Crimson Dragon and each one us can summon the Crimson Dragon in a time of need. So the reason why a human like me has turned into the dragon you see now is because the Crimson Dragon sent me here and transformed me; but the question is, what was I sent here for?" Spyro was thinking of a reason, but an ape call interrupted our thoughts; we ran out of that place and we reached a swamp clearing that had three trees, we had a look around us but there was no one else coming.

* * *

"Phew... that was close, you alright Spyro?" Spyro then looked at me and answered "Yeah, I'm okay; we should be safe from those apes, let's keep going Yusei". I nodded in return and started walking along with Spyro; while walking I looked at Spyro with concern; I then asked "I guess you believe that I'm a human then?" Spyro looked at me confused for a little while but he answered "I believe you Yusei and I'm glad you saved my life; thanks for saving me from that blow before" Yusei replied "That's alright, I protect my friends a lot; even if I get hurt".

Me and Spyro reached a wall and Spyro glided from the end of the wall to the cliff, however, Yusei was still on the wall, looking down then looking at Spyro; Spyro asked "What's wrong?" Yusei answered "Did you glide to get over there?" Spyro replied "Yeah, you can't glide? I just jump and let my wings do the work". Yusei closed his eyes and jumped, he felt the wind passing through his face and when he opened his eyes, he was on the other side where Spyro was; _'How did that happen? I guess I did it...'_ Spyro then said cheerfully "Well done Yusei!"

Out from the distance, we both saw Sparx heading towards us; he then said "Spyro, so, me and the old man were chatting and this whole belonging, you know, came up and we decided that best friends belong together; even if one of them is purple and does have some weight issues". Spyro replied "Weight issues huh? Well at least I've never been turned into a lantern" Yusei couldn't help but chuckle at Spyro's comment; Sparx replied "Oh please, lantern shmantern, let's see what's out there".

All three of us started making our way out of the swamps; Sparx thanked me for saving his life and Spyro said to Sparx about what I said to him not long ago. Sparx was shocked to hear Spyro say that I was actually a human and not a dragon; when we were all ready to get out of the swamps, I then thought _'I hope my friends are all okay...'_.

* * *

_**Please review me as always and stay tuned to Roxas in 5Ds soon...**_


	7. The Dragon War

_**Here's the next chapter of Legend of Signers! This chapter is basically the chat Spyro and Ignitus have for the first time. It has very little Yusei quotes but I have to stick to the plot of course.**_

_**Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Dragon War**

It has been ten minutes since I told Spyro where I actually came from; we have been battling lots of mushroom creatures for quite a while. We reached a tunnel of some sort until a huge screech roared out; both me and Spyro widened our eyes and was stood still for a while, but we sprinted to the other side in panic. While me and Spyro were sprinting, Sparx flew high above and said "Breathe Sparx old boy, go to your happy place".

When we reached the other side of the area, Spyro asked us "What in the world was that?" Sparx replied "I have no idea, but I'm going this way from it" I nodded with agreement and ran inside a cave for safety.

* * *

_**Which brings us to the moment that Spyro's journey really began; when he and I finally met...again...for the very first time...ahh... it's a long story.**_

We continued running inside the cave to get cover, but suddenly we found a red and much bigger dragon. It has orange scales with a red flame pattern all over its body; it has flame shaped crests on its back and on top of its front legs.

Spyro looked up at this new dragon while I was looking for some sort of mark on the front right leg; however I didn't find one. _'I guess he's not one of my friends... Where are they?'_ Sparx then said his thoughts out loud "And I thought you were a big one! Goodness..."

The red dragon looked at Spyro with astonishment; he looked like he had seen a ghost. "Y-You're a-alive?" It closed its eyes and said with sorrow "But it's too late... too late..." Spyro bombarded the red dragon with questions "Too late for what? Who are you? Do you know me? Where do I come from?" The red dragon asked with concern "You mean you don't know?" To help out the red dragon I said to him "I told him he was a dragon if that helps you out; my name is Yusei...Yusei Fudo".

Sparx answered sarcastically "Does it sound like he knows?" The red dragon then answered some of Spyro's questions "When you were just an egg, it was my job to protect you; it was my job... to protect all of you" My eyes were widened by this and me and Spyro asked simultaneously "There are others?" Yusei then had a sudden thought _'Maybe he might know where my friends are!'_

The red dragon looked up and said "Others? There were, there were four of us, guardians that is and we had one job, ensure that all the eggs were hatched; it was the Year of the Dragon after all and our very survival depended on those eggs, but the Temple and Grotto are now gone..overrun by..." Spyro interrupted him by asking "Temple? What Temple? Can you take me? Can I see it? Where I came from I mean?"

The red dragon shook its head and looked down in disappointment "No, No, who knows what forces occupy the Temple now, what state it's in; you don't understand, after they came for you..." Spyro asked with concern "They? Who is they and why did they come for me?" the red dragon replied "Because the prophecies spoke of a Purple Dragon, a dragon born only once every ten generations...You.." Sparx looked at Spyro and said " You? Does that mean him? Wait this guy, Spyro some special once in a purple thing? I think you might have mixed that one up, that's a bit of stretch; I've heard some, doozies in my day, but that takes the cake".

Everyone ignored Sparx's comment and the red dragon spoke up "Spyro is it? Well Spyro, I ensure you that I'm telling you the truth; the Dark Armies attacked, intent on destroying the eggs and killing the rest of us, they nearly succeeded and then they lay siege to the other islands, we were at war".

* * *

"_**For many years, we fought all over the islands, brutal clashes with the armies of the Dark Master; who was intent on preventing the prophecies from coming true; the other three Guardians and I led our small but valiant forces into battle after battle against our ruthless, mercenary foe; then when we were beginning to turn the tide...Cynder came"**_

Spyro asked "Cynder?"

"_**Yes Cynder, Cynder was and is a monstrous, horrific, ferocious, black dragon that fills the skies with terror; an unstoppable force of nature".**_

Sparx then said "Ah yeah, you had me at ferocious; listen, sounds like that thing that was chasing us Spyro".

"_**Yes she still searches for me and years ago I watched as Cynder plucked the other Guardians from the fields of battle, like so many ripe grapes from a vine, without them our cause is lost, only I, Ignitus managed to escape; not that it matters, Cynder now rules all and I sit here wondering what might have been, what else I might have done".**_

* * *

Everyone was listening to everything that Ignitus had said; especially Yusei, he then thought _'Maybe that's why the Crimson Dragon took me here! To help the dragons who are against the Dark Master! I need everyone's help though if I want to help the dragons... I need Spyro and Ignitus' help'_. Sparx then said sarcastically "Wow, sounds fun; I wanna hang out with this guy".

Spyro then said "Why have you given up? I just find out I'm this special dragon and you tell me that all is lost? That I have no home or family left? I've come way too far to give up now; I wanna see where I come from". Sparx didn't like the sound of that and said "Hold up savior boy, were you not listening to this guy? He's talking about flying dragons and war and horrible.. this is bad stuff, alright; I don't know if we're hearing the same thing".

Ignitus replied "Yes Spyro, it's not as simple as that, it's true the prophecies spoke of a Purple Dragon destined to put his stamp on this age; but the prophecies didn't foretell the devastation that surrounds us now". Spyro replied "Maybe you're right, but I'm willing to try; I want to take the first step" Sparx asked "You're actually going to go along with this lunatic?" Everyone ignored him and Ignitus replied "Very well then, we'll go; you deserve to see your beginning before it all ends".

Ignitus then started to walk further into the cave ever so slowly which got me thinking _'If he's a Guardian, how old is he? He must have been training for years'_ Spyro followed Ignitus then I followed him "Like I said, I'm coming with you; I think Ignitus can help me find my friends" Spyro nodded and we were about to enter the first Grotto...

* * *

_**Sorry to all of the Yusei fans out there who think I didn't give Yusei enough screen time; I swear I'll give some more screen time in the next chapter. Please review me!**_


	8. Temple and Grotto

_**Here's the next chapter! This one is so long! But I'm very proud of this one. There's a good ending to this but I'm not giving you any spoilers.**_

_**Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Grotto and Temple**

Me, Spyro and Ignitus were heading towards the first gate; this gate has a dragon head statue on each side. Ignitus was staring at the door for a while, but he turned around and said to us "Cynder's forces must have knocked the other two statues out of place"; Spyro asked "What other statues?" Ignitus explained "On the other side of this door, are two statues like these; when all four statues are positioned correctly, the door opens. Spyro and Yusei, I need you to get in there and move the other statues into place". Spyro agreed but asked "How do we get in there?" Ignitus answered "There's a small tunnel, that animals use to access the caves; find it and use it".

Yusei had a look around the area and in just a few seconds, he found a tunnel that was blocked by roots; he used his horns to break through it. "Found it!" Spyro looked at my direction and indeed he saw the tunnel we had to go through; we entered inside and we found a bunch of apes ahead of us. Without heistation, we charged towards the apes and used our melee attacks against them; Yusei has had some experience with fighting like the time when he attacked those guards, that were outside Goodwin's office in the Fortune Cup.

Once the apes were down, we reached a clearing that has a hole but it is covered with roots; Spyro was looking at it and then Sparx suggested "When it doubt, break it right, go nuts". I looked at Spyro thinking _'How is he going to break it?'; _to answer my question, Spyro jumped into the air and did a spin jump onto the hole, thereby destroying the roots, Yusei glided down afterwards.

We were inside a small cavern that has two doors; they were both closed, but the one behind us had two familiar dragon statues. We were about to move them into place, when all of a sudden, lots of insects came down and started to attack us; using our melee attacks and Spyro's fire elemental breath, we took care of the insects in no time and got back to the statues; we had to push them to get into place, but once they're in the right position, the door opened seconds later.

Ignitus entered and asked "Any trouble?" Spyro answered "A little insect trouble...nothing we couldn't handle" Yusei nodded with agreement and we walked towards the other door; once again Ignitus looks at the door but this he says a little riddle "The past is prelude, tomorrow a dim promise, allow us entrance, do not reject us" Sparx asked curiously "Are you making that up?" Ignitus just answered "It should open for us, there is a disturbance, it seems that my fears have been realised, they disintegrated the interior as well; guess we have to open it the old fashioned way, make your way through the caverns, restoring every statue you find".

Sparx asked "You know what, let's don't and say we didn't, why don't you do it?" Ignitus answered while walking towards the entrance to the cavern which was high for the both of us "You want my help?... Very well... hop up" Yusei went first by climbing up Ignitus' back followed by Spyro; Ignitus warned by saying "Careful you two, Cynder's forces are surely on their way" Yusei thought _'Oh goodie'_.

* * *

Sparx flew towards a bright multi-coloured gem, Yusei was staring at the gem thinking one thing _'I don't know why but... looking at this gem reminds me of the power of the Crimson Dragon I used against the Dark Signers and against Goodwin'._ As I was thinking that, my signer mark was burning and I kneeled down in pain; Spyro and Sparx noticed this and asked "Yusei? What's wrong?" I looked at Spyro and answered "I think one of my friends is nearby, I can feel it somehow and also, you know when I mentioned about the Crimson Dragon? Well...I don't know why...but..I can feel its power coming from this gem". Spyro looked confused at first but he replied "I feel like I need to hit that actually" I looked at him thinking that we had the same idea and looked back at the gem; without Ignitus waiting any longer, I hit the gem several times, shattering it into smaller pieces and somehow, the small pieces went inside us; me and Spyro felt a lot stronger and we continued on.

* * *

After a few minutes, we found the torch gate, leading us back where we were before; we entered the next room and found three more gems that we destroyed before. Spyro asked "What are these?" Ignitus answered "These are Spirit Gems, a gift from the Ancestors"; Spyro asked "What kind of gift?" Ignitus explained "A gift that speaks across generations, a gift that enpowers you with the spirit of the past, strengthening you with the wisdom of the ages". I then realized what happened before, the Crimson Dragon's power must have entered my body.

We walked further on and we all heard ape calls in a distance; Ignitus then asked us "Do you hear that?" Spyro asked "What is it?" Ignitus answered "That's exactly what I feel; look Spyro and Yusei, perhaps, we should turn back" Yusei eyes were widened by this _'No..but we've come so far...'_ "What? After coming this far?" Ignitus then explained "If this door is closed, it means there are intruders behind; it's how the Temple protects itself, what I'm saying is that the only way the door will open..." I had a bad feeling it wasn't going to be good; I was looking around me and found a pillar with a crack on it. I hit the pillar with my head and the pillars in the room fall down like dominoes; the last pillar hit a wall and we saw a small ape retreating.

I started to give chase to it and Spyro soon followed; I wanted to give that ape a piece of my mind. But that ape wasn't alone, there were a couple more smaller apes and about two medium sized apes; but what really caught my attention was the large sized ape, standing near the exit of the caves. Spyro caught up with me and with the power of teamwork, we beat the large sized ape in no time; once the ape was down, we glided out of the caverns and back to the area we were before.

* * *

The peace soon ended when a small army of apes appeared; me and Spyro gasped at the size of it, but Ignitus stepped in front of us. "Well Ignitus, we nabbed your Guardian buddies, but you managed to escape our cluthes... until now!" Ignitus spread his wings out a bit and said to us "Stand back you two, and let me show you what a dragon, trained in the ancient ways can do". We followed his advice and went to the side to watch the fight.

The large ape called the smaller apes to charge at Ignitus, but he used his flame breath and a couple of fireballs to get rid of them; he then used his head to knock the medium ape to the left. He then turned and used his tail to knock the medium ape onto the large one. He then went closer to them and waited for them to get close; Ignitus then covered his body up with his wings and seconds later, he looked liked he was building up fire inside him; then in one burst, that energy spread out the area, knocking out the rest of the apes. Ignitus kneeled down in pain and exhaustion.

I ran beside him and asked "Are you okay?" Ignitus got up and answered "Yes, as I get older it takes longer to recover". It looked like Spyro was more amazed then I was; he asks "You were incredible Ignitus, can you teach me how to do that?" Ignitus replied "Patience young dragon, soon enough you'll learn all I have to teach; but now you must fight". The next door opens up revealing a small hallway; this hallway had so many apes inside. I ran ahead and started to use my melee attacks against them with Spyro just behind me; in no time at all, the apes were killed in minutes. Ignitus slowly made his way inside and once the door was closed behind them, Ignitus warned us "If Cynder's forces were here, there will certainly be more at the Temple". Yusei thought _'Oh goodie'_ but Spyro said confidently "They won't be there for long" Sparx then commented "Wonderful, now he's getting cocky".

* * *

We entered a small circular room that has four scrolls on the walls, one yellow, one red, one green and one blue and each of them had a symbol on them; in the middle of the room was a small pool that was swirling slowly. The next door opened up and Ignitus stayed on that spot; he calmly said "Ah home... sweet home". We looked inside and it was a circular room like before, but this one was much bigger; in this room there is a huge dragon statue, from where I'm standing, I only saw the back of it.

Suddenly, my mark was burning intensely and I kneeled down in pain; this was much more painful then seeing the gem; I looked around me and on the right side of the room, I saw a bunch of small apes holding a creature.

It has two wings, four feet and was completely black, so I knew it was dragon; this dragon was the same size as Yusei was. It has demon like wings, the wings were dark red in between, while bony part of it was black; on the tip of the wings, there are two horns pointing inwards; it has three horns on its head, one on the top of the head pointing to its back while the other two are on the side of the head. It has red armoured shoulders and has red patterns going down its legs and its neck; on the tip of its tail, it has red flame shaped rings onto it. On its face it has red markings around its eyes and mouth; but what really caught Yusei's attention was the glowing mark on its front right leg.

Yusei gasped and shouted out "That's my friend Jack!"

* * *

_**Yes, it's a cliffhanger... Please review me if Jack's appearance isn't good or I need to change something.**_


	9. Jacks Awakening

_**Thanks for the 3 reviews! I really appreciate this; thank you very much!**_

_**Now all of your questions will now be answered in this chapter; enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Jack's Awakening**

Yusei was fuelled with rage, he couldn't let those apes hurt Jack; he charged towards them and headbutt one of the apes that was holding Jack. Spyro took the left side of the room where there was a couple of medium sized apes; he took care of them by using his flame breath.

I, however, got rid of two of the apes that were holding Jack; the other two apes dropped Jack and charged towards me. I then felt a strange tingle in my mouth, and I decided to let my anger out and I opened my mouth; a white coloured element came out of my mouth, as it touched the apes, they were frozen in place. _'Did I just use ice? That looked a lot like Cosmic Flare, the attack Stardust Dragon uses... I wonder if I got some of Stardust's powers when I turned into a dragon...'_ I ignored what happened and bashed the ice covered apes.

After a couple of hits, the apes that were frozen retreated out of the Temple; which left me, Spyro and Ignitus with Jack; I asked Ignitus and Spyro "Could you give me some privacy? I want to talk to Jack alone and tell him what's going on". Ignitus answered "I understand and yes you can, you can use the meeting room we just went past; I need to talk to Spyro anyway. Would you like me to carry your friend?". Yusei nodded and I helped Ignitus put Jack on Ignitus' back; he walked back into the room where the four scrolls were. Ignitus kneeled down and I gently put Jack on the floor; Ignitus then said "I'll see you later".

* * *

**(Playing "Wise Owl Forest" From Dark Cloud OST)**

After Ignitus left the room, I was alone with Jack; he hasn't woken up yet since the fight, so to spare the time, I looked at the pool in the middle of the room. It was green in colour and it was swirling slowly; while looking at it, my mark was hurting slightly, I didn't understand why at first, but slowly a vision started appearing in the pool. It wasn't very clear, but the place that was shown looked very cold; there was ice everywhere and there was a couple of stone castles.

I heard a groan and I immediately looked behind me, it was Jack waking up; he looked like he was struggling to get up so I helped him up by using one of my wings, since they were a bit strong. "You alright Jack?" Jack looked at me surprised, probably because no one knew his name until now and also because when he looked at my face, he saw the criminal mark on the right side of my face.

"Yusei? Is...is that you? Am I...am I dreaming here? Where are we?" I kept my wing on him in case he falls and I answered "Yeah it's me... I'm glad to see you and you're not dreaming this" Jack replied "Great to see you too... How did you recognise me?" Yusei laughed a bit and answered "Well... let's just say that your appearance kinda states the obvious".

Jack was a little confused, so he had look at himself; he then asked "Why am I a Red Dragon Archfiend, but smaller?" I answered "The only thing I can guess right now is that the Crimson Dragon took us to this place and transformed us into dragons; I think that's why you look like Red Dragon Archfiend and somehow, I look like a Debris Dragon, since Debris Dragon is a smaller version of Stardust". I then took a deep breath and asked "What happened to you when you got sent here?" Jack answered "All I know is, I woke up while trying to walk on four legs and then the next thing I knew, all I saw was black; what happened to you?"

"I woke up and found out what I look like; then I heard a scream nearby and I found a purple dragon, about our size about to fight some apes. I helped the purple dragon by jumping in front of him and taking the hit; I helped that dragon out and he was trying to find his real home. I followed him since I wanted to find the others; we found this huge red dragon named Ignitus that helped us get inside this place and then I found you out there being carried by a bunch of apes. I rescued you and brought you here".

"You've done a lot more than I have, who was this purple dragon you met?" I answered "His name was Spyro, you have to wait for him since Ignitus is talking to him outside" I took a deep breath and said "This is all I know about this world, apparently, this world is at war against something called the Dark Master; the Dark Master's army are all apes while the other side are all dragons. There were four Guardians and Ignitus was one of them; there were winning but a black dragon named Cynder turned the tide and took the Guardians away, but Ignitus escaped and this is all I know. I think the Crimson Dragon took us here to stop this war".

Just as I finished explaining, the door opened and Ignitus and Spyro walked in; Jack was alarmed but I calmed him down by saying "It's okay, that's Ignitus, the Guardian I told you about, the purple dragon is Spyro, the dragon I saved and the dragonfly next to him is Sparx, he's Spyro's brother; everyone this is Jack Atlas". Jack just nodded his head in reply; Ignitus then asked "Can I talk to you two?" We both nodded our heads and we followed Ignitus to the balcony.

* * *

We didn't like what we saw at the balcony, all we saw was just a wasteland; Jack then asked "What happened here?" Ignitus answered "This is what Cynder has done, put all the islands under her iron rule; we might need your help in order to beat Cynder". We looked at Ignitus and I replied "I think the Crimson Dragon brought us here for this reason; so we will try our best, but we need all six of us to help you beat Cynder". Ignitus nodded his head and replied "Good, that's all I can ask".

He then looked at me and asked "When you rescued your friend, I noticed you used ice against those apes, am I correct?" My eyes were widened and I answered "Yes, H-how did you know?" Jack looked at me surprised and said "You can breathe ice?" I nodded to him and said "Yeah, I just got really mad at those apes that carried you and ice came out of my mouth". I then tried it once more, I opened my mouth and a white coloured element came out; I then said to Jack "It looks like Cosmic Flare but it's actually an ice breath".

Jack thought about his elemental breath, he then thought _'If Red Dragon Archfiend can use a flame breath, so can I!'_ Jack then said "I think I might be a fire dragon then, since Red Dragon Archfiend breathes fire". Yusei nodded and added "Well you're in luck, because Ignitus here is the Fire Guardian so he can teach you some fire moves!" Ignitus made his way inside and we soon followed him; we went back to the room where the big statue was, Spyro made his way towards us.

* * *

_**There you go everyone! Jack is a Red Dragon Archfiend, not a Exploder Dragonwing; it looks Jack is going to know some fire moves...oooh. Find out in the next chapter and please review me!**_


	10. Fire Training

_**Here's the newest chapter of Legend of Signers! Thank you peoples for liking and favouriting this story!**_

_**I think this is a small chapter I've done in just a few hours so please enjoy and review me!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Fire Training**

Ignitus, Jack, Spyro and I walked back to the room with the four different coloured scrolls; I was about to walk with Ignitus, Spyro and Jack but Ignitus used his wing to stop me from entering the training room. He then said to me "I can teach you how to use melee attacks efficiently; but I can't teach you my fire moves, it's too dangerous for you Yusei since you breathe ice". Yusei looked down in disappointment, but at least Ignitus can teach him some fighting moves.

Yusei then walked into the room with the giant dragon statue; Ignitus then looked at Yusei and Spyro and said "Each of the Guardians is master of an element" The dragon statue then lowered down and Spyro looked at it in amazement and had his eyes on that instead of Ignitus; however, Yusei and Jack were listening to Ignitus. "I have you may have summarized, I'm the master of fire" he then noticed Spyro looking at the statue instead of him; he then said "Pay attention and someday you will be too, let's begin". The dragon statue was now below the ground and it got closed off, giving away a large clearing.

Yusei, Jack and Spyro walked in front of Ignitus and Ignitus then said "While attacking, you can use your head to send your enemy up in the air; this would be highly useful if you want to attack your opponent in the air as well as the ground". Yusei nodded in understanding and started to run towards the ape dummy that is made out of straw; he attacked the dummy three times and used his head to launch the dummy up in the air; once the dummy was up in the air, Yusei jumped and used his tail to attack the dummy two times, then to finish it off, he used his tail to knock the dummy down to the floor. Once he gave the final hit to the dummy, Yusei landed on the floor, looking a little bit tired.

Jack had his jaw down in amazement, Yusei then thought _'Did I just do that?'_ Yusei smiled at Jack and Spyro for his accomplishment and he then walked back to Ignitus; Spyro, Jack and Yusei learned some more melee moves until Ignitus said to Yusei "We're going to be practicing fire moves now; could you wait in the other room please?". Yusei replied "Oh course, I'll wait in the other room" Yusei then looked at Jack and said "Good luck buddy".

* * *

Once Yusei was out of the room, Ignitus then said to Spyro "Okay then, let see what you can do". Spyro started first and attacked the dummies by using his flame breath; from Jack's point of view, it looked like Spyro knew what he was doing. _'I don't even know how to breathe fire... I better ask Spyro once he's finished'._

After Spyro attacked the dummies, he had to chase them down by using his flame breath; somehow the flames were slowing the dummies down. After he finished chasing the dummies, Spyro then shot some fireballs out of his mouth to destroy some targets and some medium-sized ape dummies; in a few minutes, the dummies were destroyed and the fire wall that was protecting them vanished.

Ignitus then asked "Could you stand in the middle please Spyro? It is now time for your final challenge". Jack looked at Ignitus in confusion then at Spyro, _'Final challenge? What does he mean by that?'_ Ignitus then said "If you get outnumbered by Cynder's forces, there is one move that requires a lot of fire energy; first you must defeat the dummies, then feel your body filling up with fire; once you're filled with fire, unleash it".

Like what Ignitus said, lots of small dummies were homing towards Spyro; Spyro counter-attacked the dummies with his melee moves. There was a couple of waves of dummies but Spyro took out every single enemy; but all of a sudden, there was a new wave of enemies, but these enemies were medium-sized. When he saw the new enemies, Spyro thought _'I can't beat these enemies! What can I do? … Wait a minute.. Ignitus said that once your body is filled with fire, unleash it...Well... here goes...'_

Spyro then lifted slightly out of the ground and all of a sudden, fire spreaded all over Spyro's body; from Jack's view, he saw Spyro covered with fire; then an orange flash spread around the room. When the flash disappeared, all that was left in the room was Spyro with small flames on his body; Jack was silent with astonishment but then Jack finally said "Woah...What just happened exactly?" Everyone was silent for a while, but Ignitus then said "It's now your turn to practice Jack, have you breathed fire before?" Jack answered "No I haven't, but I had something familiar back at New Domino; I used a skill called Burning Soul, but I don't think it's the same as this... how did you breath fire Spyro?" Spyro answered "I just got real mad the apes, opened my mouth and whoosh, flame city, you try it Jack!"

Jack took a deep breathe and said to Ignitus "I'm ready, bring them on!" Ignitus nodded and released some dummies for Jack to fight; the dummies were charging towards Jack and like what Spyro said, Jack got real mad at the apes and opened his mouth; Jack felt a tingle in his mouth, but a few seconds later, flames started appearing out of his mouth. _'Yes! I did it! But...this is just the beginning...'_ It took a few minutes for Jack to finish off the dummies, but he eventually defeated them; there were more dummies to finish, but Jack had to use his flame breath to chase them down.

Once Jack learned how to use flame breath, Ignitus then asked "Jack, could you step back please? I need to put a wall from where you are standing". Jack was standing right in the middle of the room, he then walked nearer to Ignitus and as what Ignitus said, a wall made out of flames appeared in the room; Ignitus then said "It is now time for you Jack, to concentrate your flame breath into one concentrated ball; this will make a fireball".

Jack nodded at Ignitus and started to concentrate on his fire breath; he tried to make it into one ball, but he couldn't do it right. _'Aww c'mon already... I think I can do it if I try a couple more times'_. Jack then tried again but once again, it didn't work the second time; he then tried again, but this time, a fireball came out and destroyed a target on the other side of the elemental wall. _'Yes! I knew I could do it!'_ But as soon as he thought this, medium-sized dummies appeared on the other side; Jack used more fireballs on them and in a few minutes, they were destroyed.

Ignitus smiled a bit and said "It is now time for the real challenge Jack, stand in the middle". Jack stood in the middle of the room like he was instructed and then Ignitus said "Like with Spyro, you must build up the fire within you, once you've got enough energy, unleash it". A couple of waves of enemies started to appear and Jack attacked each and every one of them; gradually, Jack started to get tired and weak _'I need to finish these enemies off right now!'_ Jack then felt like he's soul was on fire _'This is just like my Burning Soul back home!'_ Jack's body felt like it was dipped in a pool of lava; once the fire was built up inside him, he then shouted "**GO ABSOLUTE POWERFORCE**!"

A huge flame explosion filled the room, it was so big that it felt like heat was coming out of the walls in the next room where Yusei was; after a few seconds, the explosion died down and like what happened to Spyro, there were flames on Jack's body, but these flames was slightly bigger and they lasted longer than Spyro's. Jack then said to them "Well... I did it, I'm ready to go with Yusei to help him find the others".

* * *

_**I hoped you liked Jack's Fury! Please review me!**_


	11. Feeling the Wind

_**Thank you for your patience everyone! The newest chapter is here as promised; it's a small chapter but it will have to do!**_

_**Please review me as always and if you like Kingdom Hearts, check out the opening to my Mobian Hearts story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Feeling the Wind**

Yusei was waiting patiently for Jack, Spyro and Ignitus to finish in the Training room; while he was waiting for them, he was looking at the pool in the centre of the room. Like what he saw before, he saw an unknown place that was covered in ice and snow; Yusei then wondered _'It's that same place as before... why do I keep seeing this place? Is it somewhere that I need to go?'_

The door that lead to the Training room opened up and Yusei saw Spyro, Jack and Ignitus walking towards him; somehow, Jack and Spyro both had flames on their bodies. I smiled at Jack and said "I guess you had fun playing with fire then". Jack nodded and Ignitus was standing next to the pool Yusei was looking at; Sparx was dipping his body into the pool and he went close to Ignitus' face and asked "So what's with the pool big guy?"

Ignitus signed and answered "If you must know, certain dragons have the ability to see visions, to see what is happening far away from here; I am one such dragon and in this pool, visions come forth". Yusei then realised what happened before; he was about to say something to Ignitus but Sparx interrupted him; Sparx said with interest "Is that so? Okay then, what I am thinking now?" Ignitus was concentrating for a while but Sparx said impatiently "What I am thinking now?" Ignitus went cross-eyed and Sparx said "Okay, now? Now now now now now!" Ignitus answered "I'm afraid it's not that easy Sparx, it takes time, reflection in patience".

Yusei then said "Actually, when you were at the Training room, I saw a different place that was covered in ice and snow; do you know where that is Ignitus?" Ignitus looked at Yusei in astonishment and answered "That place was Dante's Freezer". Ignitus looked at the pool a little longer and said "What I do see in the pool of visions, is that Volteer, one of the guardians, is being held at Dante's Freezer; Yusei, Jack and Spyro, while I look on detail on the others and on Yusei and Jack's friends, I want you to venture and find out what you can; remember, just look around, if you encounter Cynder, run, you're not ready to face her yet".

Sparx replied "So if I see anyone attacking, I run got it" Spyro looked confused and he asked "But Ignitus, how do we get there?" Ignitus smiled and answered "I'm glad you asked" Sparx looked at Ignitus unsure and said "Why are you smiling? I don't like it". After Ignitus explained what he meant, Spyro summed up what Ignitus explained and asked "Let me get this straight, are you telling me that I...can...fly?"

Ignitus gave him a wink and Sparx replied "Maybe you been living in that cave a little too long old pal; Spyro can't fly, we all know that". Yusei and Jack looked at Spyro and Sparx confused and Yusei asked "Spyro can't fly? We didn't know that!" Spyro laughed a bit and said "Yeah, a little bit of fresh air might do you good; I've never flown in my life". Ignitus looked down at Spyro and replied "It's you, who will be getting some fresh air, Spyro". He looked at the three of us and said "Follow me to the balcony".

* * *

We were all standing at the balcony watching the wasteland until Ignitus spoke up "Now you three, close your eyes; take a deep breath and empty your mind". Yusei, Jack and Spyro had their eyes closed and felt very calm. "Yes! Yes that's it! Now feel the power of your ancestors, coursing through your body; in times of crisis, they will come to you and teach you, unlocking powers you never knew you had. Just forget everything you ever thought you knew, forget yourself; only through forgetting will you remember what your ancient blood already knows..."

At this point, Spyro, Yusei and Jack started to flap their wings while they were still closing their eyes; "You can fly". Yusei, Jack and Spyro opened their eyes and stared at their legs in amazement; their legs were about an inch off the ground. Yusei and Jack both nodded their heads and flew up to the sky; Yusei and Jack looked back at Spyro and said "C'mon Spyro! We gotta go and find the others!" Spyro noticed them and replied "Oh, right!" He started to fly alongside Yusei and Jack and they took off to the distance of Dante's Freezer; while they were flying Ignitus said to himself "May the ancestors look after you, may they look after us all".

* * *

**(Playing "Departure" from Dark Cloud OST)**

It has been 20 minutes since we left the Temple and Spyro still couldn't believe that he was flying; he looked down and saw nothing but clouds, Yusei and Jack flew next to him and Yusei asked "Surprising isn't it? It's our first time as well". Spyro then looked at what was in front of him and said happily "I can get used to this!" He then dived into a puffy cloud, followed by Yusei and Jack and Spyro starts to slow down, so that he can change direction; below him now was the ocean.

Spyro started to speed up by pulling his wings towards his body; Yusei followed Spyro and decided to do the same thing and started to speed up with Spyro. Yusei thought while he was speeding _'This reminds me of Accel Synchro back home... feeling the wind around me...'_ Jack started to catch up with Yusei and Spyro and he then thought _'It's like turbo duelling back home... this speed and feeling...'_

The three dragons then reached very close to the surface of the ocean; Yusei put one of his feet into the water and grinned at the change of the water; it felt cold, but it was refreshing to him. He lifted himself out of the surface of the ocean and got to the same level as Spyro and Jack were.

* * *

It was a peaceful flight, but it all ended when a small ape was shot towards us; luckily, the three dragons dodged it quickly. "Was that an ape?" Yusei asked in a panicked tone, both dragons nodded their heads and Yusei asked "You ready to get them guys?" Yusei flew up to get the apes' distracted, while Spyro and Jack used their newly taught fireballs to attack the apes and their equipment and ships; they even attacked some of the apes that were riding dreadwings (Which were bat-like creatures).

It was like this for a while until they reached a base made of stone that was covered in snow; Yusei looked at the base in a bird's eye view, as he saw Spyro and Jack, he gestured to them "If it's alright with you guys, I'll look for the others by air while you two look on land, since I'm the least experienced fighter out of all of us". Jack nodded and replied "I agree, fly down to us if you see anything". Yusei nodded and continued flying while Jack and Spyro descended towards the entrance to Dante's Freezer.

* * *

_**Looks like Jack and Spyro are going to be mentioned more in the next chapter... See you soon...**_


	12. Dante's Freezer

_**Thank you for your patience everyone Sorry it took so long, but I was very busy and I was side tracked by the Yogscast; if you don't know who the Yogscast are, they are a group of people playing Minecraft.**_

_**Here's the chapter, it may be lacking, but please review me if it's bad. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Dante's Freezer**

_**Dante's Freezer is a desolate arctic expanse that's littered with the machinery of war; soldiers and weapons, frozen forever in the posture of destruction.**_

_**You must find Volteer, before he's lost forever.**_

* * *

Jack started to descend smoothly, while next to him, Spyro was struggling; he asked out loud "How the heck do I land? Coming in too fast!" As he was about to land, he shouted "Incoming!" while Sparx and Jack said "That's gotta hurt". Spyro hit his chest hard on the snow; he tried to regain the pain of the landing, but Spyro slid 10 feet on the snow and had his head facing the snow.

While Jack made a safer landing, Sparx said sarcastically "Nice landing ace". Spyro started to stand up, but he was about to slip; he regained it and replied to Sparx "Yeah, maybe this flying thing ain't for me; I think I'll stick to the ground for a while". Jack nodded and said "Good idea..." Spyro looked at Jack and asked curiously "Wait... since it was your first time flying, how did you land so well?" Jack thought about it, but he answered "I don't know, I guess that I'm a fast learner"; Jack looked at the gate in front of him and included "Let's get going!"

Jack and Spyro started walking towards the interior, while Sparx was flying beside a statue made of ice; Sparx was staring at the ice statue and he flew back a bit in surprise. He went up to the two dragons and asked while pointing to the ice statue, "Is it weird that that blinked at me?" Jack looked at the statues strangely and thought _'They do look strange... nothing I've seen before...'_.

But Jack's thoughts were cut off, when suddenly, the ice from the statues shattered out onto the dragon's bodies, while Sparx cried out "Ice cubes alive!" The frozen statues were in fact, soldiers that had Celtic armour; the armour was black and had red patterns on them and they were carrying axes. They were about to chop the dragons up, but both Jack and Spyro used their flame breath; the soldiers were trying to die out the flames by stamping their feet on the snow, but they were burned to death.

Jack smiled at his accomplishment while Spyro asked "You okay?" Jack looked at Spyro and said "Never better! Anyway, let's go!" Spyro nodded and both dragons started walking into the interior; however, a spiky gate was blocking their way. Sparx was hovering next to a catapult and asked Spyro "Why don't we use this bad-boy to knock that thing down?" Spyro and Jack chuckled a bit and Spyro replied "I knew I brought you along for a reason..."

Jack looked at the tree next to the catapult; he used his head to hit the trunk and three snowball that were shaped like cannonballs came down. Jack pushed one of the snowballs using his head and pushed it until it was on the seat of the catapult; Jack hit the lever of the catapult and it launched the snowball onto the gate. Somehow, that did a lot of damage to the gate. Jack launched a couple more snowballs using the catapult and after two snowballs, the gate was broken apart.

"That was a good idea, Jack!" Jack nodded back and both dragons ran out of the now ruined gate; what they saw next really surprised them. They saw a fort with a large sized ape; it was calling apes into battle and about eight little apes jumped towards us. Without hesitation, Jack and Spyro burned the apes ferociously and within seconds; once the small apes were toasted, both dragons targeted the larger ape and used their fireballs to knock him off the edge of the fort.

* * *

**Meanwhile up in the sky...**

Yusei was flying just above where Jack and Spyro were fighting; he looked at them smiling thinking _'I wish I can fight like that... I've only got a little experience with ice, but I'm not strong enough to beat them'_. Yusei looked what was on his left hand side and he saw some stone battlements; Yusei landed on one of them and had a look at his surroundings.

From what he saw, there are lots of bases that were full of Cynder's forces; it looked like they were preparing for battle. They were carrying explosives, equipment and armour; Yusei thought while looking at them, _'There is no way I can take out this many!'_

Suddenly, a loud screech interrupted Yusei's thoughts; Yusei jumped in surprise and looked at where the screech come from; it came from a mountain nearby. Yusei stared at the mountain for a while since nothing appeared; but that all changed when a slate black dragon with burgundy coloured wings, flew up high in the distance.

"Who's that up there? Is that the dragon Ignitus warned us about? Was that Cynder?"

* * *

**Meanwhile with Spyro and Jack...**

Spyro and Jack had just finished an ambush of Cynder's forces and they were just entering the next area; but they stopped when the heard the sound of wings flapping loudly. Sparx asked "You think that was Cynder?" Spyro answered "I sure hope so..." Jack nodded while Sparx was confused. "What?" Spyro explained "Well if it wasn't, then that means, there is one, giant evil dragon around here" Sparx understood and replied "Oh yeah, I hope that was Cynder too".

The area they were in had two forts; one had a couple of small, Celtic warriors and one large Celtic warrior and the other had an ice gate that one of the large sized apes created. There was a couple of small sized apes coming out of the ice gate and lots of barrels of lit TNT rolled over towards the other fort. As it hit the frame of the other fort, it exploded within a short range.

Jack charged towards the Celtic fort and used his fire breath to toast the smaller warriors; they were burned to death in seconds while the larger enemy was a little harder to destroy. The large enemy was burning, but it rose up a little and its armour shattered, revealing a skeleton of a chest and a head, carrying the axe it was using.

_'Oh, you have got to be kidding me!'_ Jack jumped up in the air and used his tail to attack the head; after a couple of hits, all the bones fell down to the ground. Jack looked at his tail in astonishment and thought _'I guess my tail is power based as well as the rest of the body... that's awesome!'_ While Jack was attacking the enemies, Spyro hit the tree that was near the fort and three cannonball snowballs fell down; Spyro pushed one of them onto the catapult that was in the area and launched it towards the fort that Cynder's forces were in. The snowball hit one of the explosives that were in the fort, which killed the forces and most of the material used to build the fort.

After the explosion died down, Spyro ran to the next area while Jack was catching up with him. In the next area, there was a tower, that was about half as tall as the wall of the battlements, that has an electrical circuit on top of it; on the ground, next to the tower was a couple of Celtic soldiers, waiting for an order to battle.

Spyro and Jack looked at the tower confusingly, only because both dragons noticed that the soldiers weren't attacking them; after a few seconds, they knew the reason why, it was because a spark from the circuit above started to charge a large amount of energy that shot towards Spyro. "Look out!" Jack said as he was about to push Spyro aside to take the hit, but he was too late; the spark hit Spyro's nostrils and he was sent rolling back. The spark didn't seem to hurt Spyro, but his nose was in stinging pain for a while; he had his eyes closed and his head was spinning for a bit.

The soldiers charged towards the two dragons and Jack was preparing to fire them, but something unexpected happened; Spyro shook his head a bit and a lightning streak came out of his mouth. The lightning streak hit one of the Celtic warriors and the lightning passed onto the other ones; Jack looked at Spyro in astonishment and asked in a surprised tone "How did you do that?" Spyro just replied "Never mind that! We need to destroy that tower and beat these guys!"

Jack looked at the tree nearby them and hit the trunk to get some snowballs for the catapult; Jack pushed the snowballs onto the catapult and launched them one by one. Gradually, the tower was destroyed and Spyro finished off the enemies, that came from the tower; Jack looked at Spyro seriously, he had a lot of questions to ask him.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the sky...**

**(Playing "Hurricane of Adventure" by Daniel Yount (from the Yogscast Series: Shadow of Israphel))**

After seeing Cynder leaving the mountain and Spyro using his new elemental ability, Yusei thought it was time to fly to a different location; as he was looking for a different location, his mark started to burn. Yusei put his paw over his mark and thought _'If my mark is burning, then that means someone I know is either close by... or in trouble...hang on...I'm coming!'_ Yusei started flapping his wings and headed towards the castle, where his instincts told him to go.

_'My mark is telling me to go this way... I hope the Crimson Dragon is right about this...'_ While Yusei was flying towards the castle, he heard many creature screeches; the screeches were so loud that it made Yusei lose concentration. Because of the screeches, Yusei stopped flapping his wings and he was about to crash onto the snow; but as he was about to hit it, his instincts took over and he was flying once again.

_'Phew... that was close'_ Yusei looked at what the screech came from; it was a bat-like creature with an ape riding it, it had saliva dripping around his mouth. The ape riding it noticed Yusei and it forced the bat creature to ram its body onto Yusei; but Yusei dodged the bat creature at the right timing. Yusei counter-blasted using his ice breath on the wings; the bat creature's wings slowed down until they were frozen still and the creature fell down the pit.

After a few minutes of flying and dodging the bat creatures, Yusei made his way towards the castle; he landed near a campsite that was near the bridge. Cynder's forces looked at the newly appeared dragon and the small apes started to charge towards it; as they got close to the dragon, they got hit extremely hard by swinging its tail. The other forces were about to take the dragon down and Yusei closed his eyes as he was about to receive some pain.

But strangely, Yusei didn't feel any pain.

Yusei was confused as to why he didn't feel any pain, so he opened one of his eyes slightly; what he saw really surprised him, they were getting electrocuted. The real question was how they were getting electrocuted, since Yusei knew there was no power here; he opened his eyes and looked behind him. He was relieved at who he saw, it was Spyro and Jack.

"Nice timing guys! Did you do that electricity Spyro? 'Cause I doubt that Jack can do something like that". Spyro answered "Yeah, I did that... I don't know how much it works, but it's a useful ability; now let's get inside this castle". As all three dragons finished off the bat creatures that swarmed the outside of the castle, they walked over to the front door, which was boarded up with iron; Spyro tried to charge the door down, but Sparx suggested while pointing to a small cave nearby, "Maybe we should head this way, genius".

* * *

Spyro looked at the small cave with interest and started to walk along it; after Spyro went in, Yusei followed him followed by Jack. Sparx then said "Hey Spyro! Check this out... Echo!" Sparx's 'echo' echoed the whole cave for a while, but Spyro then said while putting a wing on one of his horns, "Hey, now it's my turn... Hello!" His 'hello' echoed as well; but Yusei whispered "Shh! Quiet. Do you hear that?" Spyro and Jack listened carefully as they heard laughs on the other side of the cave; Spyro quietly said to Sparx "Who's the genius now?"

Spyro and Yusei glided their way down into the room full of small apes, while Jack was shooting fireballs at them on the ledge; once the small apes were down, they headed further into the ice cave, which was filled with crystals that Ignitus mentioned to Spyro and Yusei. Yusei, Jack and Spyro destroyed the crystals and made their way towards a big circular area that was made of ice; there was a couple of ice pillars and a stand below to keep the platform stable.

But that's not what the dragons were looking at; in front of them, there were three dragons laying down next to a giant ice statue. One of the dragons was a fully grown dragon, which was about the same size as Ignitus is, but what's different about this dragon was its appearance; it was yellow in colour and it had bright, yellow lightning patterns on its back, its tail, spine and horns were coloured grey.

The two dragons that were next to the adult dragon were about Spyro's size and they had very similar coloured bodies; they were light yellow in colour, but what was different about them was that one of their bellies dark blue, while the other was light red. What was also different about them is that one of their wings were butterfly wings, while the other one had metallic wings; the last thing that was different was their tails, the one that has butterfly wings, had a leafy end, while the other one had a shovel as a tail.

Spyro looked at the dragon with the metallic wings in confusion and asked Yusei "Are those two dragons your friends?" Yusei looked at the dragons Spyro was questioned about and gasped, he then shouted "That's Leo and Luna!"

* * *

_**I hope this was okay... Now to watch some more Yogscast videos...**_

_**Please review me as always!**_


	13. Ice King

_**Sorry to keep you all waiting.. lots of things happened since the last chapter; but thank you for reading this story. I've seen the amount of views and it's more than 100, so thanks!**_

_**Sorry if this is short but please review and enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Ice King**

Spyro looked at Yusei and replied "Hold on, I don't like this; it's too quite, too easy…" Yusei looked back at the three dragons and said "Yeah you're right, while I was flying, there wasn't that many forces around; I only saw a couple of dreadwings around".

Sparx flew next to a ice statue that was on the platform where the other three dragons were; he asked "What part was easy? Getting chased by iceman?" What Sparx saw next shocked him, the ice statue next to him started to move; the ice statue rised up and its yellow eyes started to show. Sparx flew back in fear and the ice statue slowly went down the steps of his throne; he looked at the dragons and gave a loud roar at them. This warrior has a sword and shield made of ice and has the same look of armour that the other Celtic warriors had, only larger; this was known as the Ice King, it jumped from the platform he was standing on, to the arena platform.

As the Ice King walked closer to Yusei, Spyro and Jack, Spyro glided from where he was, to the arena and started to breathe fire onto the Ice King; Jack glided down with Spyro, breathing fire onto the enemy, followed by Yusei, who was distracting the Ice King for Jack and Spyro.

The fire Jack and Spyro used against the Ice King started to melt the shield quickly; it was about to completely melt away, but the Ice King blow his icy breath on his right hand and another shield appeared. Spyro and Jack growled in annoyance and breathed fire onto the Ice King like there was no tomorrow.

The weapon the Ice King was using, melted away and he breathed his icy breath onto his left hand; however, instead of the icicle shaped sword he was using before, it changed to a long lance. The Ice King was about to swing his lance at Spyro and Jack, but Yusei flew in front of him to distract him; Yusei dodged his attack and he looked at Jack and Spyro, they were slightly up in the air.

_'They must be preparing a fire fury! I better stand back...'_ Yusei flew towards the three unconscious and tried to wake them up, while Jack and Spyro's bodies were covered in fire; then in a few seconds, the arena was up in flames and the flash of red started to fade away. The Ice King looked like he was missing some armour and some of his bones was showing; he knelled down and fell down flat onto the ground. He was now motionless. Dead.

* * *

Yusei nudged the three unconscious dragons to wake them up, while Spyro and Jack flew next to him; the large dragon woke up first and he started to get up slowly. As he stood up, he gasped at the purple dragon next to him and said to him, Yusei and Jack, "It borders on the miraculous, incredible, stupendous; a dragon your size defeating that..that thing; thank you..ah..ah..ahh..."

Spyro shook his head and greeted the large yellow dragon, "Spyro" Then Yusei followed by saying "I'm Yusei and that's Jack; I'm an ice dragon and Jack's fire". The large yellow dragon replied "A purple dragon named Spyro, amazing... of course, there were unsubstantiated rumors of a purple dragon countless generations ago, but most considered it hearsay, gossip, legend, it's hard to believe, difficult to fathom, amazing to comprehend..er..um... so much time has passed, so many things have been learned and now here he is, standing right before me".

Sparx interrupted him "Excuse me, Mr Volt?" Volteer looked at Sparx and Sparx included "Shouldn't we get going?" Volteer nodded and said "Oh, of course... but where to?" Spyro answered "Well back to the temple" and Sparx included "A friend of yours is waiting". Volteer said cheerfully "Ignitus?" Sparx answered "Yes Ignitus". But Yusei included "But we can't leave these two dragons behind, they're friends of ours; Volteer, can you carry them on your back?" Volteer answered "Yes, I'll think I'll manage it carefully". Yusei smiled and said "Thanks Volteer". Yusei, Jack and Spyro helped Volteer put Leo and Luna on his back and once they were in a good position to not fall off, they took off to the sky and made their way back to the temple.

* * *

_**Well, just a small boss battle and a little talk with Volteer... See you soon and please review me!**_


	14. Electrical Training

_**Thank you everyone for viewing and favouriting this story! I didn't expect it to be this popular, thank you very much!**_

_**I got bored at one point so here it is! Here are the answers to your questions about Leo and Luna; I won't say anything until the end of this chapter.**_

_**Please review me and enjoy! Tell you friends about this story if possible as well!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Electrical Training**

It took a while, but the three dragons, including the two dragons on Volteer's back, made it to the Temple safely; Leo and Luna were still unconscious during that flight, so Volteer carried them to the main room, where Ignitus was waiting for us. As Volteer entered the room, he had a big smile on his face when he saw Ignitus, he felt glad Ignitus was alive and well.

"Ignitus! It's wonderful and miraculous to see you again!" He then knelled down for Yusei and Jack to gently put Leo and Luna down; it took them a while since they were heavy, but gradually, they let them rest while they were listening to Ignitus. "Yes Volteer, it's good to see you as well; but we don't have time to waste... now back to Cynder, she was doing what to you?"

"It's hard to be absolutely sure Ignitus, but it seems she was using me as some sort of suspended, organic power source". Sparx went "Huh?" but Spyro explained, "She was using him as a battery". Yusei thought _'It's just like the Earthbound Immortals before! They were using other people's souls to charge their power! It's the exactly the same thing here...'_ Volteer included "Not only that, she also left with a glowing yellow orb and I believe that I somehow powered it; does this mean anything to you Ignitus?"

Ignitus looked down in thought and answered "Perhaps..perhaps.." But then he looked at Volteer with determination and included "What I do know that we need to rescue the other guardians, before Cynder can power any more of those orbs". Yusei and Jack nodded since they understood what they need to do, but Yusei had a question, "But Ignitus, do you know what the other guardians look like and who they are called?"

Ignitus closed his eyes and answered "They are two left, one is the Ice Guardian, Cyril and the other is the Earth Guardian, Terrador". He then opened his eyes and looked down at Yusei and Jack, "I know this may be hard for you two, but could you help Spyro find the other Guardians before it's too late?" Yusei and Jack looked at each other for a while, but they looked at Ignitus and answered "Sure, no problem, we still got to find our other friends; we found Leo and Luna, so there's Akiza and Crow to look for".

Yusei then heard several groaning noises next to him, it was Leo and Luna waking up. Yusei helped Luna up since she was struggling to get up; Jack noticed Leo having trouble getting up, so he went up to him and helped him up. Leo opened his eyes slowly and he met the dragon version of Yusei's face; his eyes were widened in surprise and he said "What's going on? I remember the Crimson Dragon taking Luna and me, but I couldn't remember anything after that".

Leo examined the dragon closely and what caught his eyes mostly, was the blue eyes and the yellow mark that was beside the dragon's left eye; Leo's eyes widened and he said "Yusei? Is...I-Is it you?" The dragon nodded and said "Yeah Leo it's me". Leo just replied "But, b-but how?" Yusei answered for him, "I think the Crimson Dragon took us here to stop a war, as a result, all of us have turned into dragons; you've turned into Power Tool Dragon and Luna who is with Jack has turned to Ancient Fairy Dragon".

Leo suddenly went jumpy with excitement and asked "Jack's here too? Where is he?" Yusei walked to side, showing Jack and Luna; "Luna!" Leo ran up to her and said "It's me Leo, looks like Yusei and Jack are here as well as us". Luna looked at the two dragons and examined them closely, like what Leo did to Yusei. "Yusei? Jack? Is that you?" Both dragons nodded their heads and said "Yeah, we found you unconscious but we including Volteer here got you here safely".

Volteer looked at the Leo and Luna with an interested look on his face; he then looked back at Ignitus and said "I agree Ignitus, but first I would to apart some useful knowledge to Spyro". He then turned to Spyro and said "He has recently acquired an electricity-based escalation device". Everyone except Ignitus, looked at Volteer confused at what he said; Sparx went "Huh?" but Spyro explained "He says he like to teach me some things about that...electricity thing".

Leon jumped with excitement and said "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The door opened for the Training room and Leo ran straight to it; "Wait Leo! You don't even know what the training is!" Luna tried to call out to him, but he was too excited to listen. She sighed and said to Yusei and Jack "Well... we better go see what he's up to". Luna started walking towards the Training room with Yusei and Jack following behind her.

* * *

Leo looked at the giant dragon statue with a huge smile on his face; as Luna entered the room, she was smiling at the sights, she then thought _'This reminds me of the Duel Monsters Spirit World... it looks beautiful...'_ Volteer then entered the room and said to Leo and Luna, "Pardon me for interrupting your conversation, but what are your names?" Leo smiled and said "I'm Leo and this is my sister Luna".

Volteer examined the two youngsters and said "Leon, Luna and Spyro, I want you to stay here, Yusei, Jack, you have to stay behind me and watch; I think your friends Leo and Luna are capable of acquiring an electricity-based escalation device". Yusei widened his eyes and said to Volteer, Do you mean that... Leo and Luna might be electricity dragons? How can you tell?" Volteer answered "It's because I can tell, I am a very old and have been training this electricity for generations".

Volteer called Leo and Luna to come near Volteer; they obeyed him and the dragon statue started to lower down. Leo and Luna looked at the statue with surprise while Volteer spoke "Electricity is the spark of life, listen and I will teach you the secrets". It took a while, but the statue lowered down, so that it was lower than the ground; it then closed off automatically, showing the large area that Jack trained in.

Volteer then said "Let's what you can do in combat, try and beat these dummies with just your claws and tails only". Three small dummies appeared and they were charging at Leo and Luna; Luna gasped at hid behind Leo, while Leo protected his sister. As they got close to Leo, he used his head to get them high into the air, then using his shovel tail, he slapped the enemy down one by one.

He looked back at Luna and asked with concern, "Are you alright?" She answered "Yeah, but look behind you!" Like she said, three new small enemies appeared and instead of aiming for Leo, they ran around him and they went towards Luna; even though she wasn't a fighter, she was used to helping Leo if he was in trouble. As they went towards her, she used her tail to smack them towards the sides; Leo went to one of them and used his tail to knock them out.

As they finished the enemies, they went back to Volteer to see what to do next; Volteer said "You two have done well, now Leo; it's time to release the electricity in you". Leo looked at him surprised and said his thoughts out loud, "Wait a minute.. I have electricity? What about Luna?" Volteer looked at Luna, but he went back to Leo and replied, "We'll find out later, but now you must release the electricity within you; if you let your anger out on the dummies, you should be able to release it, Spyro, you practice with him".

Leo and Spyro entered the arena and four enemies, including a medium-sized dummy appeared; they charged towards Leo and they were about to whack him on the head, but Leo dodged it by jumping to the side. Spyro was using his electricity breath with ease, while Leo was building his anger inside and he felt a tingle throughout his body; he opened his mouth and a bolt of electricity shot towards the medium-sized dummy and it travelled to the smaller apes, shocking them.

After they were defeated, Leo looked at everyone with a big smile on his face; he shouted out "That was awesome!" Leo and Spyro ran up to Volteer and the others and Leo said to Luna, "Did you see that Luna? I breathed out electricity!" Luna was smiling at Leo for his accomplishment and replied, "Yeah I saw that Leo, now it's my turn". Luna walked into the arena while Leo said "Good luck out there sis".

Three small enemies appeared they were charging towards Luna at a fast speed; at the last second, she dodged to the right, missing them in seconds. She was dodging them for a while, but she was building her anger up and she just wanted to kill these apes. She opened her mouth and a blinding light came out of it; the apes stopped in their tracks, confused as to what happened, even the signers and Volteer didn't know what was happening since they couldn't see anything.

During this bright light, Luna started to attack the apes one by one; the light slowly died down and once it did, everyone gasped at the arena. Luna defeated the apes somehow, while that bright light was up; she walked up to Volteer and said "It looks like I'm a light dragon, come on Leo, let's finish this training". Leo nodded and Volteer asked them and Spyro to go at the middle of the arena; lots of small enemies appeared and Volteer called to them, "Now it's time to chase these enemies down, Luna, you can use your light breath to blind the enemies, while you Leo and Spyro, you need to concentrate that electricity into one concentrated burst".

Leo nodded and decided to give it a go, he opened his mouth and the electricity turned into a ball shape; while Luna used her new light breath to blind the enemies, but she dimmed it a bit for Leo to see. Spyro used his electricity arch to keep the enemies up in the air, while the balls of electricity that Leo was creating were shot out and it paralyzed the enemies, unable to move; Leo and Luna then used their combat moves to finish them off.

After they finished the rest of the enemies, Leo, Luna and Spyro went to the centre of the room and Volteer spoke up, "Now it's time to release the true dragon within you; the last move you two need to learn is your fury, defeat the following enemies and when the larger enemies appear, release the energies within you".

Like what Volteer said, small enemies appeared around them and they all charged towards them; they used their combat moves to knock them away, but they kept coming in numbers. After the third wave, they started to get tired; but this next wave was the one Volteer warned them about. It was a wave of medium-sized dummies. Leo nodded to his sister and him and Spyro concentrated on the electricity built up inside them, while Luna did the same but with her light energy instead; they all lifted slightly in the air and a burst of white light spreaded out throughout the room, it was so bright that if there were windows for the next room, it would shine through it and still be very bright.

Leo and Spyro let out all of their electrical energy and made a massive, violent storm; it shock the enemies dead in just a few seconds. After the storm was over, they ran up to Volteer and Leo said to him, "I guess the training was a success..." Volteer looked at the electricity bolts that was still on Leo's and Spyro's bodies and the light, that was given out from Luna's body. She was a little surprised on that, but she liked it; Volteer then spoke, "Our training is complete... for now". The platform they were using opened up and the statue from before rose up; once it was at the right height, the platform below secured it in place.

* * *

Spyro, Volteer and all of the Signers walked back to where Ignitus was; after a quick rest, he said to Spyro, "Spyro... Cyril the Ice Guardian was taken to Tall Plains, you, Sparx and your new friends must go there at once and find him". Spyro nodded and said "Yes sir". Sparx then asked, "Right..if we see danger, we should run right?" Ignitus looked at him and answered "There are times when all of us need to stand to danger, young Sparx". Sparx included, "Yeah maybe next mouth, next summer, perhaps next year".

All the signers started laughing at Sparx's comment but Ignitus said, "Just go! Now!" Spyro nodded his head once more and ran out to the balcony once again; the Signers walked to the balcony and Yusei said to the twins, "I hope you two are not afraid of heights, 'cause we're about to fly!" Leo and Luna looked at him surprised and Leo said, "Are you serious? How do you do it?"

That's when Yusei had to teach him how to fly, like what he did alongside Spyro; they were outside on the balcony and Yusei instructed them. "Okay you two, close your eyes, take a deep breath and empty your mind..." He waited for them to be very calm and once they did he continued on. "Now feel the power of the Crimson Dragon flowing through you, once you feel it, let it your mind go".

Nothing happened for a little while, but suddenly, Luna's wings started flapping, followed by Leo's; Yusei smiled at them ans said, "Now you can fly!" Leo looked at his sister in shock and surprise and they smiled at each other; Leo flapped his wings and went high in the air and Luna followed him. Yusei smiled at them and said, "Now that you two can fly, it's time to go Tall Plains!"

* * *

_**Well there you have it, Leo is an electrical dragon and Luna is light; it really suits her so there. There will be an update on Mobian Hearts and Explorers of Mobius soon. See you soon and please review!**_


	15. Tall Plains

_**Sigh... This is so long... Hi everyone! Happy 2013! Sorry for the wait everyone, it was very hard to do this chapter, I wanted to experiment with this one so there...**_

_**I will be doing an Explorers of Mobius chapter very soon and please feel free to review this.**_

_**Enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Tall Plains**

It has been ten minutes since Spyro and the signers left the Temple for Tall Plains; Leo was doing back-flips while he was flying, but Luna shouted out, "Leo, could you stop doing that?! You nearly hit me with your tail!" Leo looked nervously at his sister and replied, "Oh yeah, sorry about that sis". Yusei smiled and laughed at the twins humour; he then turned to Spyro and Jack who were in front of him and thought back to what Ignitus said to them.

* * *

**The Temple 15 minutes ago...**

_**Tall Plains was once home to a proud, ancient tribe, called the Atlawa.**_

_Sparx interrupted him by saying, "Oh, bless you". Leo and Luna laughed at Sparx's joke, but Spyro looked at him seriously and murmured, "Sparx..." Ignitus continued._

_**The Atlawa were a people in tune with the rhythms of the seasons, focused on their relationship to crops, their surroundings, their gods; they've all been driven underground by Cynder and her forces, who've taken over the tribe's shrine. I sense that's where Cynder is keeping Cyril, trying to power another crystal...you must find him before she succeeds.**_

* * *

**Present**

As Yusei was looking at the plains in front of him, there was one thing on his mind. _'What did Ignitus mean by 'their gods'? If there is a god here, what is he like?'_ Spyro and Jack landed on a grassy platform while Yusei was flying beside them; Leo and Luna landed with Jack and Spyro, but the twins looked at Yusei confused and Leo asked, "What's wrong Yusei?"

Yusei looked at everyone and answered Leo's question. "I'm gonna do what I did before and look for Cyril and our friends from the air, who wants to join me?" Leo smiled in admiration at Yusei and said happily, "I'll go with you! Luna, do you want to come as well?" Luna smiled and nodded her head, she included, "You might need my light if we are someplace dark". Leo flapped his metallic wings and flew beside Yusei, while Luna flapped her butterfly wings and did the same as her brother.

Jack look at Yusei and the twins and nodded, he then said, "I'll stay with Spyro, he needs my power after all". Yusei nodded and said to Jack and Spyro, "We'll fly to you if we see anything, see you soon". He turned to Leo followed by Luna and said to them, "Let's go you guys". Leo smiled at him and him and Luna nodded in agreement.

* * *

As Yusei, Leo and Luna took to the skies, Jack said to Spyro, "Well let's get going Spyro". Spyro nodded and he started to glide onto the next platform; Jack soon followed and the they made towards a larger area. There were pots on a ledge and a clay block stuck on the ground; the clay block had an angry face on it, the design of the face looked like the creature was made of stone. The only way out of the area was a pathway that had an arch way made of stone, that was partly covered with vines.

Spyro entered first and he stepped on something that was like a button; as he stepped on it, lots of holes opened up and narrow spikes came out from the walls. Spyro managed to dodge them, but after the second wave of spikes, he charged towards the end of the hallway; Jack waited for the wave of spikes to finish and at the right timing, he charged to the end like Spyro did.

* * *

**Back with Yusei and the twins...**

Yusei and the twins were flying outside the area, where Spyro and Jack entered; Yusei flew forward a bit while Luna asked, "Do you even know who we're looking for?" Yusei looked at Luna seriously and answered, "Well, the dragon we rescued before was about the same size as Ignitus, Ignitus said that Cyril was the Ice Guardian, so I'm suggesting that he's a big, blue dragon like Ignitus and Volteer?"

Luna looked at her brother, then looked at Yusei unsurely saying, "I-I suppose your right..." Luna then had a look around and said to Leo and Yusei, while pointing to the other side of the platform, "Let's go and have a look over there"; Yusei and Leo nodded at the same time and followed Luna.

As Luna flew towards the other side of the platform,she was in total shock; Yusei and Leo caught up with her and they saw something horrible. There were a couple of dreadwings surrounding the area and there was a large ape,calling out orders; one of the dreadwings, grabbed a hook, that was attached to a wooden cage, that had a llama creature with tribal clothes on inside.

The llama creature tried to call out for help, but no one heard him, since Cynder's forces were being loud; as Yusei looked at this scene, he saw Jack and Spyro walking close. Spyro looked at the forces in anger and said, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend". Jack looked at the remaining llama creature and said to Spyro, "We've got to help him".

Jack then looked up, to see Yusei, Leo and Luna flying near the scene; Leo launched forward and created a stream of lightning against the forces, while Luna used her light breath to blind them and Yusei shot out ice shards to each individual soldier. It took a while, but with everyone's help, the forces were down; Spyro charged one of the smaller forces at the wooden cage that had the llama creature inside and broke one side of the bars. The llama creature called out, "Watch it, watch out!" Spyro added, "I was only trying to help". The llama creature clearly called out, "The Atlawa leader Kane, need no help". Spyro added, "Oh, just about to spring into action huh?"

Spyro added, "What did they want you for anyway?" Kane answered, "It's none of your business, now move, I have a tribe to save". As Kane left, Sparx called out quite loudly, "Oh you're welcome!" Jack looked at Sparx and added, "Sparx leave him, we'll run into him later; but right now, we gotta find Cyril".

* * *

Yusei took off somewhere, followed by Leo, then lastly, Luna; Spyro charged out of the area, followed by Jack. During their travels, they fought armoured creatures, more forces and a couple more dreadwings; they reached another platform where there was wheat grown on four fields and waterwheels that weren't moving.

Jack and Spyro studied the area they were in, Jack then said, "There are two options here, one, we can fly to the highest platform and find the switch to the door there or two, we can find the switches for the waterwheels and use them to move ahead. What do you think, Spyro?" Spyro thought about it while looking around and answered, "I think it would be safe and quicker to fly to the top and find the switch".

Jack nodded and flapped his wings, ready to fly and Spyro did the same; as they reached the top, they saw two cannons that were shooting the spikes from before. They shot out spikes frequently at Spyro and Jack, but they dodged it with ease and Jack used his fireballs to destroy each one of them; once they were destroyed, Spyro headbutted a button and once it was pressed down, a decorated stone gate rised up and a small room full of small stone golems was shown.

After Spyro and Jack attacked the golems with their fire attacks, the next stone door rised up and they entered a small clearing, with a river and another stone door at the top left hand corner; Spyro, Jack and Sparx looked at the direction to where they heard the sound of stones, pounding on the ground. They saw many golems at the top of a cliff, where a small waterfall was forming; they saw Kane, slowly backing away from the golems and he was about to fall from the edge.

Spyro called out in alarm, "Kane!" Kane tried to look back at who was calling him, but he fell off the edge and hit the river below; the water current from the river was slowly pulling Kane away from the land and was about to fall of the platform. He was too weak to come out and Spyro looked at him with a worried look; he then felt an urge to open his mouth, as he did, ice came out from his mouth. Spyro backed up a bit in surprise and looked at the river, which was completely frozen.

Kane and Jack looked at Spyro confused for a while, but Sparx broke the silence by saying, "Buddy, you are getting weirder and weirder by the second". Spyro nodded up and down slowly in confusion and he saw Kane jumping up to a high cliff, going towards the Shrine; Spyro hopped off and used his new ice breath against the golems, that were attacking Kane, while Jack used his flame breath onto them.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Yusei, Leo and Luna...**

Yusei looked down from where he was flying, him, Leo and Luna haven't seen Spyro or Jack, since they rescued Kane from Cynder's forces; Yusei thought, _'Where is this Shrine? I hope it's very close from here... I wonder if Jack and Spyro have gotten any closer to it...'_ Luna flew closer to Yusei and asked, "Is there something wrong Yusei? You've been really quiet for a while". Yusei snapped out of his thoughts and answered, "Yeah, I'm alright... I'm just thinking where this Shrine is... I hope we're close to it".

Luna smiled at him and replied, "I hope so too Yusei, even leo is getting bored with this". Yusei laughed a bit, but suddenly, he felt burning pain on his front right leg; he was about to fall down, but he regained himself and he landed to the nearest plain that was closest to him. As Yusei landed, Leo and Luna followed him and looked at him in concern and Leo asked, "Yusei, what's going on?"

Yusei hold his signer mark with his other front leg and answered, "My mark is burning quite badly, I think one of our friends is close and I bet it's Akiza or Crow". Leo and luna nodded understanding what he meant, then Leo and Luna suddenly felt pain as well and they both hold their marks like Yusei did; Luna looked at Yusei and added with a smile, "I definitely agree you on that, let's go and find them!"

Ignoring the pain in his arm, Yusei took off, followed by Leo and Luna and Yusei started to follow the way the Crimson Dragon was calling to; they passed a couple more plains, but much later, there was on plain that was different to the rest. There were two plains that were connected to a very long bridge, the one on the left had a cave, while the other one had stone steps, with a shallow hollow inside.

Yusei looked at the plain on the right in detail and said to the twins, "That must be the Shrine, we need to get in there". Yusei started to quickly fly inside, but a loud screech stopped him; Yusei looked at it confused, thinking what would make that sound, but he soon found a reason...

_Cynder._

Yusei backed away and said to the twins, "I think Cynder is there, Ignitus warned us that if we encounter her, we run, we've got to find Jack and Spyro first". Leo and Luna nodded and Yusei and the twins took off to another direction; they searched for any sign for Jack or Spyro, but with no luck. As Yusei flew just above the edge of the plain, he saw something moving in the distance; it looked like some sort of boat, but what it made it really strange was that there was lots of smoke coming from it.

As the boat was coming closer, the vision was becoming clearer, since it was very foggy; they saw large sized apes and two recognisable dragons, battling the apes with fire. Yusei flew straight towards the boat without hesitation and Leo and Luna followed seconds later; as Yusei got closer to the boat, he was a coughing due to the heavy smoke and he turned to Leo and Luna and shouted out, "Stay back! It's dangerous for you two!"

The twins nodded and backed away from the boat, Yusei went closer and as he saw Jack he called out, "Jack we found a better way to the Shrine, if you fly out of here and follow us!" Jack growled a bit and shouted, "Great timing Yusei, anything else?" Yusei narrowed his eyes slightly and shouted back, "No, now you and Spyro, get out of there!" Spyro looked at Yusei and nodded and then flew out of the boat, with Jack following him; Yusei leaded the way to the Shrine with everyone following behind him and one of the forces from the boat decided to throw an axe to Spyro, but it wasn't strong enough for the right distance to hit him.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying above the forest, they reached the plain that had the bridge to the Shrine; as they landed, they saw a slate-coloured dragon with burgundy-coloured wings flying up high with a screech. Luna let out a sigh and said, "At least Cynder is gone, now let's rescue Cyril and our friend!" Yusei smiled and Spyro decided to charge onto the bridge with haste, followed by Yusei, then Jack, then Leo and lastly, Luna who decided to fly above it, sice she couldn't trust bridges.

As they all reached the other plain that had the stone steps, they heard a small explosive set off behind them; Leo looked behind and saw a dreadwing drop the explosive in the middle of the bridge, destroying the walk back to the other plain. "There goes the bridge". Yusei looked back, but he continued going forward and looked around him.

There were many stones and totems with the same face as before, but some of them had different expressions on them; one was sad, one was a normal face and the last one which was from before that was angry. There was lots of cream coloured rocks, that were covered in vines, bundled up together forming one rock in the middle and there was a star symbol at the back of the hollow; but that wasn't the eye catching thing Yusei saw, he saw two dragons laying down.

One was three times bigger than the other and it had dark blue coloured scales; it had ice-shaped crests all over its body and it had purple coloured wings and underbelly. The other dragon was much smaller in comparison and it had a black body with burgundy vines coating the body; it has burgundy-coloured wings, that looked like it was covered in rose petals and it had the same rose petals near the back legs. There were a couple of spiky thorns where the rose petals were, including one of them being a tail and it had burgundy-coloured toes.

Leo shouted out, "That's Akiza!" Leo was about to run towards her, but Yusei stopped him with one of his wings and said out loud to everyone, "Remember last time... with the Ice King..." Sparx replied, "Yeah I know, Cynder left, but I don't see any Ice Kings hiding around this place".

Then Suddenly, one of the rocks that was clustered in the middle, dropped and small finger-like rocks that was attached to it, moved slowly; and slowly a golem showed itself fully. Sparx backed away a bit and Spyro looked with wide eyes at the golem; the golem used his fists to punch his chest to show how strong he was and he pounded the ground with one of his fists.

The ground shook a bit for a while, but it calmed down and Jack stormed ahead and used his fireballs onto it; Spyro helped out by using his fire and Leo and Luna used their combine powers to distract the golem. Yusei followed them and used his ice breath on the joints of the golem, to slow his actions down. The fire that Jack and Spyro used, destroyed the golem and he fell down with a thud.

* * *

As they got their breath back, Yusei ran towards Akiza and he was shaking her very frequently, "Akiza! Akiza! Can you hear me?" There was a groan and some slight movement, but she wasn't awake; Yusei let out a relieved sigh and said to everyone, "She's alright, but we gotta take her back to the Temple".

Spyro went towards the blue dragon and said to him, "Cyril, can you hear me?" The blue dragon who was named Cyril, opened his eyes and looked at the dragons around him; he was slightly confused, but Jack answered for him, "Except for Spyro, who is the purple dragon, we're from a different world who is here to help, I'm Jack, the one holding that dragon over there is Yusei and that's Leo and Luna".

Cyril smiled at them and replied, "Did Ignitus sent you to help me?" Yusei answered, "Yeah, he's at the Temple with Volteer, could you help me bring her to the Temple?" Cyril nodded and knelled down to make it easier for Yusei to put Akiza on his back; once she was secure, they all took off back to the Temple to regroup...

* * *

_**I hope everyone is happy with this... please review and see you soon :D**_


	16. Ice Training

_**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in god knows how long, I really liked Explorers of Mobius so much that I forgot about this story.**_

_**Thank you to the people who favourited and followed this story recently; but I will say, whoever was the 29th**_ _**reviewer, I despise you, I do have a hobby and this story is not awful!**_

_**Stress over, here's the newest chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Ice Training**

It took them a while, but eventually, everyone landed on the balcony of the Temple; Cyril landed carefully so that the rose covered dragon lying on his back didn't get hurt. Once he landed, he walked carefully inside the room where his elder friends, Ignitus and Volteer were waiting; once he got inside they started greeting each other, while Yusei and Jack got Akiza more comfortable.

"Yes, yes Volteer, I see that months of tortured captivity has done nothing to slow that electric tongue of yours from uncertainty wagging". Volteer replied, "Let's just say that it's also exciting and exhilarating and chanting and trawling and..." Volteer then started to mumble since he couldn't think of any words; Sparx made a joke by saying, "Alright, no more thesaurus for you pal".

Yusei and the twins laughed at Sparx's joke, but everyone was silenced by Ignitus' outburst. "All of you please be quiet! It is certainly encouraging that Spyro and his friends has managed to free the two of you to allow this reunion... but haven't we forgotten someone?" Cyril answered, "Yes, yes of course, Terrador". Yusei added, "And our friend Crow, he's the only one missing".

Ignitus looked at Yusei, then replied, "Yes Cyril, precisely, now how do we proceed?" Cyril nodded and answered, "I believe I can help Ignitus". He looked at Spyro and added, "Well young chap, since you learned a few things about ice on Tall Plains, I suggest we journ to the Training rooms so I can teach you some more; the legacy of the great ice dragons of Yore, my ancestors who come from the best to the best to this somewhat big dragon linage is long and storied, with my help, rescuing Terrador should be a certainty".

Volteer sighed and added, "Your pomposity arrogance and propentationess is odious to the extreme". Cyril looked at Volteer, but he looked down at Spyro and said "Shall we?" Spyro nodded and walked into the training room with Cyril walking behind him; Yusei said to Jack and the twins, "I need to go train with Spyro, if Akiza wakes up, tell her everything I've told you". Luna nodded and said, "We'll do" and Leo added "Good luck out there Yusei!" Yusei nodded with a smile and followed Cyril into the training room; once he was beside him, Yusei said to him, "I need to know more about ice as well, I only know how to use ice breath, but I want to know more".

Once Spyro, Yusei and Cyril entered the training room, the dragon statue lowered down, giving and showing a large arena; a bunch of small dummies appeared and Cyril said, "Let's see what you can do you two".

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Grotto...**

Leo and Luna watched Akiza for any sign of movement, while Jack curiously looked at the pool in the middle of the room; Jack saw a mountainous place covered in lava and fire and machinery operated at full speed. It reminded Jack of the time when Carly showed him a vision of him and her ruling a dark kingdom; he looked up at Ignitus, who was seeing the same vision as he was. "Ignitus... what is this place?"

Ignitus was staring at the Pool of Visions for a while, but he raised his head up and answered, "This is Munition's Forge, a volcanic place where Cynder's forces are gathering their gear for battle; I believe you shouldn't bring your new friend to that place, she'll get singed".

Jack looked at Akiza and the twins, then looked back at Ignitus when he added, "Volteer and Cyril will look after her, but after Spyro and Yusei finish their training, I want you, Spyro and your friends to look for Terrador, the last of the guardians". Jack nodded and looked back at the Pool of Visions to study more of Munition's Forge.

* * *

**Back in the arena...**

It took a while for Yusei to learn, but his ice breath was becoming a lot stronger than before; it looked a lot like Stardust's Cosmic Flare, but it made enemies into blocks of ice within seconds. Spyro was also improving as well, his ice breath was split in two and he can shoot ice shards from his mouth, unlike Yusei who can only use his Cosmic Flare breath; Yusei tried to shoot ice shards, but failed to do so.

Yusei and Spyro now stood in the middle of the room and then, medium sized apes appeared all around them; Spyro and Yusei closed their eyes and they were lifted up from the ground. All around them, the ground was covered with snow and ice and very cold winds surrounded the area; it was like this for a while, but then, a white blast came out from both Spyro and Yusei. Spyro's flash of white had ice shards coming out, while Yusei's flash of white was very close to his breath, Cosmic Flare.

They gradually descended down and they both had a white glow on their bodies, except Yusei's which was slightly aqua blue; they looked at each other and Spyro asked curiously, "Why is your glow slightly blue than mine?" Yusei looked over himself and thought, _'Maybe because Stardust Dragon is slightly blue and it's giving me its power to help Spyro and the other dragons...'_ Yusei looked at Spyro and answered, "I think it's because I've got the elements of one particular dragon back home".

* * *

Cyril called out to Spyro and Yusei, "I suggest we journ back to Ignitus and Volteer, to see where to go next". Both Spyro and Yusei nodded and walked out of the arena; behind them, the statue rose up from the floor, showing the statue fully. As they entered the room to meet Ignitus, Volteer, Jack and the twins, Ignitus looked at Spyro and Yusei and said to them seriously, "Spyro, Terrador, the Earth Guardian is at Munition's Forge, you and your friends must go there at once, before Cynder can charge another crystal from his powers".

Spyro nodded and flew outside in a hurry, Yusei, Jack and the twins followed him, but Yusei stopped and looked back at the Temple and shouted out, "But who's going to look after Akiza?" Leo and Luna looked behind them to see Yusei looking at the Temple; they flew back to him and answered for him. "Ignitus, Volteer and Cyril will look after her, she'll be okay" Leo added in, "Yeah Yusei, she'll be fine, now come on, we gotta rescue Terrador!". Yusei flew with them, but at some points he turned to look at the Temple, unsure about Akiza's safety.

* * *

_**So Akiza hasn't woken yet, hmm... how would she react? And what is this about Yusei looking unsure? Tune in to find out!**_

_**BlueYusei :D**_


	17. Munition's Forge

_**Hi everyone! Yeah I know, I haven't updated this story in ages but look, I did it! I updated! I'm so sorry to the fans who are reading this story, to be honest, I just forgot about this story and didn't really know what to do with this chapter.**_

_**Since this chapter is based on a really long, level, I basically split this in too. I could go further, but there's so much to write about, so please enjoy and review!**_

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Munition's Forge**

It didn't take long, but everyone was about two minutes away from the edge of the island; Yusei was looking down at the island, aswell as the erupting volcano, he was remembering what Ignitus said before he left the Temple.

* * *

"_**Munitions Forge is an island dominated by Boyzitbig, an unstable volcano that makes life on the surface very dicey. The locals, who live underground, have been forced to mine the metals that Cynder uses to forge her army's weapons".**_

_**Spyro asked, "What are the locals called?" Ignitus answered, "They're called Manweersmalls". Sparx added in, "Right... do I need to write that down?" Ignitus lastly added, "Rumor has it that Cynder is holding Terrador somewhere in the mines; we know she's using him to power the last of the crystals she needs to open the portal, free him before she gets the chance".**_

* * *

As Yusei was looking at Boyzitbig, he then wondered thoughtfully, _'No wonder the Guardians are looking after Akiza! This place would singe her quickly... it is better if she stayed there for now...'_ Luna sighed and said worrying, "I hope we find Crow soon..." Jack added, "I do too, even though we argue about the rent, he's still our friend". Yusei chuckled slightly at Jack's statement, but he said seriously, "Since you're the one who is most resistance to fire, could you find Crow or Terrador by air, Jack?"

Without any sign of approval, Jack continued on flying and had a look around the island while Yusei, Spyro and the twins were searching on ground. Since everyone left the Temple, Sparx had been holding onto one of Spyro's horns; he let go of the horn and said, "Boy is it big!" Spyro replied, "Boy it's big! But no time for sightseeing Sparx, time to get serious, let's go!" Sparx just sighed and added, "Ohhh... not again!"

The path ahead of them was quite tough, there was a metallic pipe that lead them all to a small volcanic area that had many small apes, a medium ape and one large that was blocking the door; Leo said to Yusei and Spyro, "Do you mind if we take down the big ape? We want to use our teamwork against it! Please?" Yusei smiled at them and replied, "Go on ahead but if you get stuck, call one of us".

Leo nodded and Luna flew towards the large ape's head; once she was close enough, she used her light breath to blind the large ape. After that, Leo charged towards him with electricity bolts flowing around his body; at contact, the electricity that was covering Leo flowed to the ape. This electrocuted him badly and was paralysed for a couple of seconds; during these seconds, Leo jumped and turned quickly so that the shovel tail, hit the ape hard on the head. This knocked it out.

"Yeah! We did it!" Both Leo and Luna flew up a bit and did a high five; the fire gate that the large ape made disappeared, leaving the door to the next area exposed. The twins head-butted the door, until the wood split and taken down; everyone entered to the area where the door leaded to.

* * *

It was quite a large area, that had no machinery insight; however the sounds of machinery was echoing all around them. There was a small creature that was the same height as Spyro was; it had a wide hat that had a candle lit up on top, it looked like the candle has been lit for about thirty minutes.

Spyro whispered loudly to Sparx, "Man... is he small!". The small creature jumped to see what was behind him; everyone looked surprised, but relaxed when the creature asked, "What's that? Who's there?" The creature started to sniff the air and Spyro answered, "It-it's me Spyro".

Yusei said kindly, "I'm Yusei and these are my friends, Leo and Luna". The small creature asked, "You don't carry the stench of Cynder's beasts, so you must be friends". Spyro added in, "We are and who are you?" The small creature introduced himself. "I am Mole-Yair, leader of the Manweersmalls, but I'm not much of a leader anymore; those of my people who aren't mining for Cynder are holed up in the caves; scared out of their little wits, waiting for Boyzitbig to blow".

The ground started to shake violently and Spyro went wide-eyed from the shake; Yusei and the twins felt the same and Mole-Yair added, "Which shouldn't be long... if you would help me free them, perhaps there's something I could do for you?" Spyro looked at Sparx then at Yusei and the twins and said, "I don't know, we're here to rescue a big friend of ours".

Mole-Yair asked, "Is he a mighty dragon?" Spyro nodded and Mole-Yair added, "Because I know where he's being kept, in the mines near a large labor camp, where my own brother, Exhumor, toils away. We can help each other!" Spyro asked, "Well, which way do we go? What should we do next?" Mole-Yair answered, "Oh it's simple enough, but we've got to hurry! Boyzitbig is getting more unstable by the minute; we must clear these caves before we can help your friend".

Sparx curiously asked, "And you're asking him for directions? Wow, talk about the blind leading the blind". Yusei laughed slightly at Sparx's joke but quietly silenced when Spyro said to Mole-Yair, "Forget him Mole-Yair, we're in". Leo added, "You can count on us!" Spyro made his way to the caves first, then followed by Yusei and the twins.

It took them a while, fighting Cynder's forces and freeing them by destroying the crystal that kept them in the cave, but they managed to save every single one of the Manweersmalls; everyone found a room where Mole-Yair was waiting for them and he said while jumping for joy, "You did it! You did it! A thousand thanks!" Spyro and Yusei stepped back a bit and Yusei just replied, "It was nothing".

Mole-Yair said kindly, "Well, you did your part, now I'll do mine; your friend is being kept in the centre of the volcano, past the labor camp where my brother, Exhumor is working. Find him and let him know we're friends and he'll tell you how to proceed". Luna wanted to ask, "How will we know Exhumor?" Yusei added, "Yeah, all you Manweersmalls look the same to me".

Mole-Yair laughed but answered, "Oh you'll know him, trust me, He's the most cantankerous hard-nosed Manweersmall around; whatever you do, don't get on his bad side". Mole-Yair put an explosive down next to a wall covered in rocks; the rocks flew out once the explosive was set off leaving another path that lead everyone further to the mines.

* * *

There were many apes blocking the path ahead of them, but most of them were easy to take down; some of the apes were about to take the risk of setting some explosives to take down any one of their enemies, but Yusei extinguished the fuse with his ice breath, before it was about to explode.

It was sometime later that Spyro, Yusei and the twins arrived in a cave that had many roots all over the ground; at the entrance of the caves was a scorpion looking creature with a ape riding it like a horse. The scorpion was about ten times its original size and it was purple with orange markings; it attacked anyone with its pincer arms, but it was easily taken down with everyone's help.

* * *

After fighting some more of those scorpion creatures, Spyro, Yusei and the twins entered a different room; in the room, there was some sort of gazebo that had tree roots covering all over it. This gazebo looking building looks like it hasn't been burned or singed in any way; therefore, this area wasn't effected by the volcano. Yusei had a look around, while Spyro and the twins were investigating something dangling from a bell that was covered with ivy.

Spyro was about to move the dangling thing which he studied was string, but Sparx interrupted him by saying, "I bet you can't ring that bell". Spyro got his paw off and asked, "Why would I want to?" Sparx replied with an annoying tone, "Oh... you're scared". Spyro looked at the string one more time and added, "I'm not scared" Sparx wanted to make fun of him and said, "Oh the big special dragon is scared of the mean old bell? Oh I didn't know, I'm sorry, oh no sorry baby, why don't I get your pillow all laid out?"

Spyro narrowed his eyes, annoyed at Sparx and he used his head to hit the string, Leo and Luna took a step back; this string hit the bell and it made a 'dong' sound that echoed throughout the whole area. The top of the bell rumbled and vibrated while Spyro was standing bellowed it; the rubble sound and the vibration died down, but then suddenly, the bell fell down on top of Spyro.

Leo, Luna and Sparx shouted out, "Spyro!" and Sparx added, "Can you hear me? Are you okay buddy? Hey listen, forget about those cracks I made about your fatness and your, being purple and stupid and fat, all right? Just get out there! Please Spyro, don't be dead". Suddenly, the bell started to rumble, it rumbled a couple of times and Sparx, Leo and Luna stepped back, then something strange happened; the bell shattered to pieces and from what Yusei was seeing as he was far from where Spyro was standing, it looked like a green earth shot that destroyed it. Plus, and what was a great relief for Sparx was Spyro was still there without a scratch.

Sparx looked a bit shocked from the blast but Spyro wanted to ask, "Did you say something?" Sparx lied by saying, "Me no, I was talking out loud, thinking of my day I gotta do". Spyro added to his question, "Oh just thought I heard something before I blasted my way out". Sparx chuckled and said, "Oh that's funny, yeah no... must be hearing things". Leo and giggled at Sparx and Leo said to himself, "Very smooth Sparx... very smooth".

But then suddenly, Yusei's, Leo's and Luna's signer marks glowed once again; from the skies, Jack's mark was also glowing and he knew something was up. With Yusei and the twins, they were all looking around as they were trying to find out what had caused this. Yusei looked up and said, "There's something up there, I'll go and have a look".

Yusei flapped his wings and flew up a bit higher from the root-covered tower; there were two rock towers, one plain and one that had a spirit gem on. On the platform that had a spirit gem on laid a black- feathered dragon that was about Yusei's size; it had legs that were similar to Yusei's, but it had very dark blue crests on the back of its legs, while the rest of the legs were covered with black feathers. Its head looked like some sort of tribal mask a beast would wear, it looked like a mix between a bird and a dragon, its eys were coloured grey; it had wings that arched over like Yusei's but its wings were mostly black with red highlights on them. Lastly, it had three long, silver feathers at the back which from Yusei's eyes would represent a tail.

Yusei gasped and shouted out down below, "Leo! Luna! It's Crow!" Leo and Luna gasped and flew up to investigate, but Spyro asked, "Crow? Is he your last friend you got to find?" Leo answered, "Yeah, he's one of our friends! Crow!" At that time, Leo and Luna joined with Yusei to see Crow lying there; Spyro wanted to see him too so he along with them. Spyro said to them, "I know you guys are happy to see your friend, but we've got to rescue Terrador before Cynder gets to him!"

Yusei sighed and said, "I know... in this state, we can't carry him so one of us has to say behind". Behind them, a couple of small apes entered the room; this made things uncomfortable for everyone, but Luna said, "Me and Luna will stay with him, we work better as a team and we can protect him anyway we can". Yusei smiled and said, "Thanks you guys, but if Boyzitbig is about to erupt, get him back to the Temple as fast as you can". The twins nodded and Yusei said to Spyro, "Let's get to Terrador, quick!" After spyro and Yusei flew out of the area, Luna said, "Good luck out there Yusei". Leo added in with spirit, "Rev it up, Yusei!".

* * *

_**Well look at that, Crow has finally appeared! If you want to know what he is, it's his signer dragon but it was very hard to describe. Really.**_

_**Anyway, I might do another one just for you lot. See you soon :)**_

_**BlueYusei :D**_


End file.
